Conociéndote
by cullenLaly
Summary: esta historia se basa en la pareja de cedricxhermione. cedric intentara conocer mejor a hermione, de conquistarla y ganarse su amor hermione se vara en el dilema de aceptar lo que siente por cedric, desde el mundial. ellos tendran que afrontar vario obstáculos para que su amor gane, sobre todo de las personas que querrán separarlos Cho chang y Ron weasley esto es un cedricxhermione
1. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 1**

Recuerdos

Harry y Cedric habían pasado la tercera prueba a duras penas ahí los dos casi perdieron la vida al encontrarse con lord Voldemort, el cual cola gusano había resucitado. A Cedric cola gusano le había lanzado una maldición asesina, afortunadamente él logró realizar un encantamiento protector justo a tiempo, pero aun así el cayo desmayado, al despertar él se encontró a Harry y a Voldemort peleando trato de ayudarlo, pero se sentía débil, noto que había una extraña conexión entre sus varitas luego de eso le hablo a Harry con un hechizo en la mente y le dijo que hiciera lo posible para sacarlos de ahí.

Mientras Harry peleaba él miro a Cedric y asintió, después de eso chispas comenzaron a salir de la varita de Voldemort convirtiéndose en personas, Cedric logro divisar a una mujer y dos hombres que le dijeron algo a Harry pero estaba muy débil para tratar de entender luego de eso todo paso muy rápido.

Por: Harry

Mis padres me dijeron que ellos distraerían a Voldemort y luego yo soltaría la varita y me iría con Cedric, al tomar el traslador cuando mis padres me dieron la señal corrí hacia Cedric tome el traslador y me fui con él, luego aparecimos en donde habíamos entrado al laberinto luego todos vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros, Dumbledore se acercó a mí le dije que Cedric estaba herido y que Voldemort había resucitado, después Moody me saco de ahí llevándome a su oficina a lo lejos pude ver como se llevaban a Cédric a la enfermería acompañado de su padre y extrañamente de Hermione.

Por: Cedric

Vi como Harry corría hacia mí y tomaba el traslador luego aparecimos al principio del laberinto todos vinieron hacia nosotros festejando pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que nos pasaba se preocuparon y nos socorrieron, Harry les dijo angustiado que Voldemort había regresado, Dumbledore trato de calmar a Harry, después de eso Moody se llevó a Harry a su despacho.

Dumbledore pidió que me llevaran a la enfermería, le dijo a mi padre que me acompañara y luego de eso le pidió a Hermione que también me acompañara lo cual por un momento me pareció raro, pero luego él agregó que era porque cuando Harry fuera a la enfermería ella estaría ahí para cuidarlo, debo confesar que me alegro mucho de que Hermione me acompañara ya que yo estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conocí en el mundial de Quiddichs. Así que iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con ella y conocerla un poco mejor aunque ya la conocía, pero solo la fachada de chica sabelotodo que ella ponía pero yo sabía que había más que conocer de ella.

Por: Hermione

Me sorprendió que Dumbledore me pidiera que acompañara a Cedric y no a Harry pero cuando me explico la razón me tranquilice, aunque debo admitir que no me molestaba para nada acompañar a Cedric, desde el mundial que él me había interesado mucho y me intereso más cuando ayudo a Harry con lo del huevo, en el fondo sé que siento algo por ese chico pero no sé qué es, o tal vez si se pero no quiero admitirlo. Aunque como no sentir algo por aquel chico que se había portado tan bien con ella, desde el mundial de hecho, a veces cuando ella estaba en la biblioteca él estaba ahí y le pedía que le ayudara con sus tareas, lo cual le parecía extraño ya que ella estaba en cuarto y el en quinto, pero aun así lo ayudaba muchas veces la defendía de los de losSlytherin, cuando la molestaban o incluso le levantó el ánimo cuando la encontró llorando después de haber peleado con Ron en el baile, también habían bailado una pieza y luego la había acompaño a su sala común, esa sí que había sido una experiencia maravillosa, pero aun así tenía miedo de estar enamorada de él ya que no quería salir lastimada por no ser correspondida.

En la enfermería

Por: Cedric

Mi padre estaba sentado al lado mío, el yo mirábamos divertidos como Hermione parecía gato enjaulado yendo de un lado a otro.

Cd: Hermione vas a hacerle un agujero al piso. Ella me fulmino con la mirada, lo cual hiso que mi padre soltara una risita al ver mi cara de miedo. Hacía ya algunos meses que le había contado a mi padre lo que sentía por esa castaña, mi padre se puso feliz por ello, ya que desde el primer momento Hermione le había parecido una buena persona.

Hg: lo siento es que estoy preocupada por Harry. Eso lo puso un poco celoso ya que le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera preocupada por él.

Cd: deberías calmarte un poco Hermione, él debe de estar bien recuerda que esta con Moody. La castaña soltó un suspiro y dijo

Hg. Lose, es solo que ese profesor no me cae bien, es que es raro. Fruncí el ceño divertido y dije.

Cd: yo creo que él no es raro. Hermione levanto una ceja.

Hg: ¿A no? Pregunto ella

Cd: no, creo que está loco jajá. Hermione soltó una carcajada y yo me uní a ella, mientras que mi padre solo se reía entre dientes.

Amos: mi hijo tiene razón deberías calmarte jovencita. Hermione sonrió y a mí se me corto el aliento.

Hg: si tiene razón señor, Harry debe de estar bien, además ahora que recuerdo Dumbledore dijo que luego iba a ir con él.

Cd: ves te lo dije. Dije de forma altanera, Hermione rodo los ojos al notar mi tono creído.

Amos: bueno hijo como sé que estas en buenas manos me voy tengo que avisarle a tu madre que estas bien, pero luego vuelvo. Él me dio un abrazo y le dijo a Hermione. Por favor jovencita cuida de mi hijo mientras no estoy.

Hg: lo hare señor, cuando mi padre estuvo detrás de Hermione, me hiso señas como diciéndome que hablara con ella, yo asentí sin que Hermione se diera cuenta.

Hermione tomo uno de sus libros que había llevado al torneo, supongo para no aburrirse al esperar a Harry.

Cd: ¿Que estás leyendo? pregunte

Hg: la historia de Hogwarts, es mi libro favorito. Me dijo ella.

Cd: ha yo ya lo leí me costó entenderlo. Dije sonriendo, al recordar como tuve que leerlo como 1000 veces para entenderlo

Hg: a mí no. Dije ella tajante.

Cd: No hablas mucho verdad. Le dije yo

Hg: bueno tu y yo no somos los mejores amigos verdad, solo hablamos muy pocas veces en el mundial, en el baile y una que otra vez en la biblioteca. Me dijo ella y tenía razón.

Cd: es verdad, pero tú no me dejas conocerte. Le dije

Hg: ¿yo? Pero porque no te dejaría conocerme, además ya me conoces. Todos saben que soy " la amiga del niño que vivió". Me dijo ella triste, yo le sonreí.

Cd: eso no es cierto, no todos te vemos así al menos yo no. Le dije tierno

Hg: cierto lo olvidaba algunos me ven como la come libros Granger. Rodé los ojos

Cd: eso es solo una fachada que tú pones Granger. Le dije sonriendo.

Hg: ¿fachada? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? yo no pongo ninguna fachada. Dijo ella ofendida.

Cd: sí que la pones, finges que eres solo una sabelotodo insufrible, pero yo sé que hay más, sé que tienes mucho más que mostrar, algo que los demás no ven y yo tampoco pero me gustaría descubrir. Le dije dulce

HG: tal vez tengas razón y algo más pero ¿porque estas tan interesado en descubrirlo? Me pregunto sin entender del porqué me preocupo tanto por ella, yo me puse nervioso y empecé a titubear.

Cd: pooor queee pooor, porque tú me pareces una persona muy linda, dije sonrojado. Hermione se sonrojo al igual que yo por lo que le dije.

Hg: ¿de verdad? Me pregunto ella con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí y dije.

Cd: si bueno me pareces una chica muy dulce e interesante y me gustaría ser tu amigo (aunque me gustaría ser más que eso) pensé.

Hg: bueno no estoy muy segura. Me dijo ella, la mire suplicante y le dije.

Cd: vamos Hermione, te estoy pidiendo que seas mi amiga no mi novia. (Aun) dije en mi mente.

Hg: bueno está bien. Dijo ella con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada por mi comentario. Pero ¿cho no pensara mal? digo es tu novia y se podría poner se celosa. Me pregunto ella, yo negué con la cabeza.

Cd: cho y yo terminamos hace dos días, lo nuestro ya no funcionaba, a ella le gustaba otro chico, aunque la verdad no me afecto mucho ya que no estaba enamorado de ella si no de otra chica. Le conté a Hermione.

Narradora: Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar que estaba enamorado de otra chica pero sin embargo estaba feliz porque el allá terminado con cho pero de igual modo disimulo. Volviendo a Cedric.

Hg: pero si no estabas enamorado de ella ¿por qué eras su novio?

Cd: justamente porque estoy enamorado de otra chica me hice su novio, yo quería olvidar a esa chica porque ella no me hacía caso. Le confesé mirándola a los ojos con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta que esa chica era ella, pero para mí mala suerte no fue así.

Hg: ¿y quién es? Pregunto ella haciéndose la indiferente, suspire.

Cd: No te lo puedo decir es un secreto. Dije sonriendo y haciéndome el misterioso.

Hg: ¿pero porque? Me pregunto con un puchero, sonreí.

Cd: ya te lo dije es un secreto. Dije con mi sonrisa encantadora (si supieras que esa chica eres tu) pensé.

Hg: Bueno está bien, entonces ¿amigos? Pregunto ella, sonreí.

Cd: amigos. Respondí con una sonrisa. ¿Tienes un papel para anotar algo? Pregunte

Hg: si ¿Por qué? Me pregunto ella extrañada.

Cd: es que quiero anotarte mi dirección para que me escribas por cierto ¿tienes lechuza? Le pregunte

Hg: si hace unos días me compre una. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cd: Bueno entonces prométeme escribirme mucho en las vacaciones. Le dije contento.

Hg: lo are tú también escríbeme mucho ced ¿no te importa que te diga ced verdad? Es que como ahora somos amigos. Sonreí

Cd: no está bien "hermy". Le sonreí

Hg: ja jajá me gusta ese apodo, estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigos.

Cd: yo también, dije sonriendo, estaba muy feliz con esto de ser amigo de Hermione, yo la amaba pero ser su amigo era el primer paso para confesarle mi amor.

Por: Cedric en la actualidad.

De eso ya hace un mes estaba tan feliz Hermione y yo nos escribíamos a diario cada día ella me veía más como un amigo y yo la amaba más que antes, en un mes empezábamos de nuevo Hogwarts y yo espesaría mi plan de conquistarla y hacerle ver cuánto la amaba.


	2. Volver a verte

CAPITULO 2

(VOLVER A VERTE)

Increíble cómo pasa el tiempo hace unos meses yo estaba en la enfermería recuperándome de la tercera prueba después de que Harry y yo nos encontráramos con Voldemort. Ahora estoy preparando mis cosas para ir a la casa de sirius black donde será el cuartel de la orden del fénix

Yo estaba muy contento no porque me gustara la idea de formar parte de un ejército para luchar contra el señor oscuro si no porque la vería a ella. Hermione y yo cada vez nos llevábamos mejor, nos escribíamos a diario y yo tenía cada vez más esperanzas de poder conquistarla y poder amarla como se debe.

Amos: hijo "Hijo"

Cd: haaa si papá ¿qué pasa?

Amos: no lo sé dímelo tu ¿acaso estabas pensando en ella? Dijo amos con una sonrisa pícara.

Cd: sí. Respondió el con una sonrisa. Lo siento papá es que ella es buenooo es que la amo mucho.

Amos: lo se hijo se te nota, pero recuerda no mostrar tanta efusividad cuando la veas o vas a asustarla.

Cd: si lo se papá no te preocupes no tengo intención de eso todo lo contrario quiero conquistarla.

Amos: bueno espero que tengas suerte ya que me pareció muy buena persona esa jovencita Granger.

Cd: si lo se papá y no solo es una buena persona, sino que también es la chica más hermosa y dulce que he conocido y…..

Amos. Bueno mejor vallamos yendo porque si te dejo seguir hablando más llegaremos al cuartel en navidad. Dijo su padre divertido.

Cedric se sonrojo y su padre soltó una carcajada por eso.

Cd: ¿iremos por red flu? Pregunto el para cambiar de tema.

Amos: si apurémonos Arthur debe estar esperándonos. Además también estará Harry que para ir a su juicio.

Cd: ¿juicio?

Amos: si al parecer Harry uso el encantamiento patronus en frente de un muggle y por eso lo enjuiciaran. Su juicio será mañana.

Cd: ¿pero porque Harry hiso el encantamiento patronus?

Amos: bueno es que unos dementores lo atacaron a él y a su primo y el tubo que defenderse no lo culpo.

Cd: ¿dementores? pero los dementores trabajan para el ministerio y para Azcaban, además porque abrían de atacarlo.

Amos: si lo se hijo pero recuerda que los dementores son criaturas horribles y oscuras no me sorprendería que quien tú sabes los haya reclutado.

Cd: si tienes razón y es obvio que ellos abran aceptado.

Amos: si es cier9to. Respondió su padre en un suspiro.

Cd: si bueno que más da vámonos quiero ver a Hermione. Dijo el soltando una risita

Amos: jajá ja si vamos hijo. Padre e hijo entraron a la chimenea y dijeron.

Cd y Amos: "CASA BLACK". Ambos aparecieron en la chimenea de los black en una cortina de polvo tosiendo y todo sucios.

(Arthur Weasley) "Aw" son sus iniciales.

Aw: AMOS por fin llegan los estábamos esperando, ¿Qué aterrizaje he?

Amos: valla que si lo lamento Arthur es que nos entretuvimos hablando.

Aw: está bien no importa. En el mismo momento que ellos estaban hablando, cedric estaba sacudiéndose para limpiar sus ropas y tratando de toser lo menos posible ya que había tragado bastante polvo de la chimenea.

Aw: oh hola cedric ¿Cómo has estado?

Cd: muy bien señor. Dijo cedric tosiendo un poco.

Aw: o valla ¿quieres tomar un poco de agua?

Cd: no está bien señor ya estoy mejor. Dijo cedric más calmado.

Aw: bueno porque novas a dejar tus cosas arriba ahí también están los chicos y chicas. La cara de cedric se ilumino con una sonrisa ahí debía de estar su Hermione.

Cd: claro señor, bueno papá nos vemos después.

Amos: de acuerdo hijo ve. Dijo amos guiñándole un ojo.

Cd: hee señor ¿cuál es mi cuarto?

Aw: a si claro subes las escaleras y el primer cuarto a la de recha es el cuarto de los chicos Harry aun no llego y si quieres saludar a las chicas es el último a la izquierda.

Cd: gracias señor, subí escaleras arriba entre al que iba a ser mi cuarto, ahí estaban los hermanos weasley Fred y George aunque no sabía quién era quien eran iguales y el amigo de Hermione como se llamaba a si Ron ese chico no me caía nada bien ya que yo sabía que a él le gustaba hermy por cómo se había comportado con él en el baile de navidad con ella aunque el tratara de ocultarlo yo lo sabía de todas formas me comportaría bien con él ya que era amigo de Hermione y ella me importaba más que nada.

Cd: hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado? Los saludo cedric

Fred: hola cedric

George: hola cedric. Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Fred: hemos estado bien y ¿tú?

Cd: genial. Dijo dándoles un abraso ya que eran unos de sus mejores amigos ellos respondieron el abrazo ya que cedric era como un hermano para ellos, después de romper el abrazo se dio vuelta y saludo al menor de los Weasley.

Cd: hola ron.

Ron: hola. Respondió el secamente con un tono de molestia ya que el sabia de la amistad que había entra él y Hermione y eso lo hacía rabiar. Los gemelos rodaron los ojos ya que sabían lo que su hermano sentía por Hermione y lo consideraban un idiota por no decírselo antes a Hermione pero él era muy lerdo, de todas formas pensaban que cedric era mejor para Hermione ya que ron siempre era un estúpido con ella.

Cedric se rio al ver a sus amigos rodar los ojos por la actitud de su hermano, él sabía que sus amigos lo apoyaban en conquistar a Hermione ya que les había contado lo que sentía por ella el año pasado dos semanas antes de la segunda prueba.

Fred: vamos ronnie se más amigable. Dijo Fred

George: si ronnie o acaso estas celoso de que él se lleve mejor con Hermione que tú.

Ron: "cállate George". Grito ron, sus hermanos en vez de enojarse se rieron de el a carcajada limpia, mientras que cedric hacia lo mejor posible para no reírse.

Cd: Bueno chicos hablando de hermy iré a saludarla. Dijo el dando un paso hacia la puerta.

Ron: Ha no, eso no. Dijo ron furioso levantándose de la cama donde estaba acostado, sus hermanos volvieron a rodar los ojos.

Cd: A si ¿y porque no? Dijo ced haciéndole frente, la verdad ya le estaba hartando la actitud de ese chico, desde que se enteró de su amistad con hermy, no hacía más que molestarlo con sus indirectas y sus estúpidos celos.

Ron: porque porqué ella está leyendo y no le gusta que la molesten cuando lee. Dijo el convencido

Cd: que yo recuerde jamás le molesto que la interrumpiera cuando leía, de hecho le gustaba mucho que yo pasara tiempo con ella. Le contesto el con una sonrisa de suficiencia y volviendo a retomar el paso para ir a ver a Hermione, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

Ron: ya te dije que no la veras. Le hablo ron furioso parecía que su rostro iba a estallar de lo rojo que estaba, lo que le dijo cedric lo había molestado mucho.

Cd: primero que nada suéltame y segundo ni tu ni nadie va a impedirme ver a mi amiga. (¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para impedirle ver a hermy?) Pensó ced

Ron: yo soy su amigo también y la conozco antes que tú. Dijo ron rojo de la furia.

Cd: ¿A si? Pues valla amigo porque yo recuerdo muy bien como la hacías llorar cada vez que le hacías unos de tus desplantes. La paciencia de cedric había llegado a su límite y ron estaba a punto saltarle, pero justo en el momento que ron dio un paso hacia cedric que había estado observando la discusión hacia unos minutos interfirió.

Ginny: ya es suficiente ron cedric tiene razón tú no puedes impedirle ver a Hermione. Ron bufo moleste y se vio obligado a relajarse. Hola cedric Hermione está en el cuarto puedes ir a verla.

Ron: pero Ginny…. Se quejó ron

Fred y George: "ya basta ron"

Ginny: si ya dijiste suficiente.

Cd: gracias Ginny. Le sonrió ced, Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, sus amigos le guiñaron el ojo y ron le dio una mirada de furia.

No le importo eso ultimo y se dirigió dónde estaba hermy llego a su puerta, entro sin avisar y sin hacer ruido, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Ahí estaba ella más hermosa que antes estaba de espaldas a él leyendo un libro en el sillón, se acercó a ella sigilosamente hasta estar detrás de ella no pudo resistirlo más y le hablo.

Cd: veo señorita granger que no ha cambiado nada sigue leyendo eso libros aburridos. Ella se giró al instante al parecer reconoció su voz. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella hablo.

Hg: "cedric". Dijo en un susurro.

Por. Hermione

No puedo creer como paso el tiempo en unos días volvemos a Howards. Hace unos meses todos estábamos emocionados con el torneo de los tres magos y luego consternados por lo que paso en la tercera prueba y por ultimo yo feliz porque me había hecho amiga de ced eso fue lo mejor que me paso ese año.

Ahora yo me encuentro en la casa de sirius black la cual le había ofrecido a Dumbledore para usarla como cuartel de la orden del fénix, al lado mío estaba Ginny limándose las uñas, yo estaba leyendo un libro en el sillón para poder olvidar que me encontraba preocupada y ansiosa, preocupada por Harry porque iban a enjuiciarlo y ansiosa porque vería a cedric de nuevo, lo extrañaba mucho y lo quería mucho en tan poco tiempo nos habíamos hecho bueno amigos. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos y en mi libro que no me di cuenta que Ginny me hablaba.

Ginny: hermyyy hermy "Hermione". Le grito la pelirroja

Hg: haa que ¿Qué te pasa?

Ginny: eso te pregunto a ti hace uno hora que te estoy llamando. Dijo la pelirroja un poco molesta.

Hg: lo siento Ginny estaba muy concentrada en mi libro. Dijo la castaña apenada

Ginny: bueno no importa te preguntaba si has visto mi esmalte para uñas.

Hg: no, no lo vi talvez lo dejaste en el cuarto de los chicos recuerda que estuvimos hablando con ellos hace una hora ahí.

Ginny: si tienes razón iré a buscarlo.

Hg. está bien. Su amiga salió del cuarto y ella volvió a concentrase en su libro pasaron 15 minutos y oyó una voz familiar que le dijo

Cd: veo señorita granger que no ha cambiado nada sigue leyendo esos libros aburridos. Se giró al instante sus ojos se encontraron y dijo su nombre en un susurro.

Hg: "cedric". Corrí hacia a él y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas cuanto lo había extrañado

Por: cedric

Ella corrió hacia mí y yo la recibí con los brazos abiertos. Cuanto la había extrañado la estreche en mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas y ella a mí. Se separó un poco de mí y me dijo.

Hg: ced no sabes cuánto te extrañe que felicidad. Dijo ella con una sonrisa que me pareció la más hermosa del mundo le devolví la sonrisa y le dije.

Cd: yo también preciosa no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe.

Hg: yo más estoy tan feliz de que estés bien con quien tú sabes suelto es un peligro.

Cd: yo también estoy feliz de que estés bien hermy y de volver a verte.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

NO NOS CREEN, PERO YO SI LES CREO Y TE CREO

Por: Hermione

Hg: yo también quería volver a verte ced cuando nos hicimos amigos solo tuvimos uno pocos días para estar juntos, es verdad que nos escribíamos en las vacaciones pero no es suficiente por lo menos para mí.

Cd: si tienes razón tuvimos pocos días para estar juntos y a mí también no me parece suficiente eso de escribirnos, pero lo bueno ahora es que tendremos esta semana en el cuartel y todo el año en Howards así que podremos estar más tiempo juntos ¿no crees? (Gracias a merlín) pensó ced.

Hg: no, no lo creo. Dijo Hermione en un suspiro.

Cd: ¿porque no? Pregunto cedric preocupado. ¿Acaso no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? Volvió a preguntar de la misma forma.

Cd: "NO". Dijo Hermione en un grito asustando a ced la castaña se sintió avergonzada por su actitud así que volvió a hablar. Quiero decir si claro que me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo ced y solo dije que no creía que podríamos pasar tiempo juntos porque este año tú vas a estar en sexto año y yo en quinto tendremos horarios diferentes y todo eso. Cedric se tranquilizó ante la explicación y hablo.

Cd: bueno de hecho yo no voy a estar en sexto este año voy a estar en quinto. Dijo el apenado

Hg: ¿Cómo que vas a estar en quinto? Pero el año pasado estabas en quinto ahora tendrías que estar en sexto. Dijo Hermione confundida.

Cd: si es verdad. Dijo el rascándose la cabeza. Pero con todo lo del torneo estuve muy concentrado en eso, y no puse atención a mis tareas y tuve que repetir. Finalizo el encogiéndose de hombros.

Hg: wow pero por que no me pediste ayuda está bien no nos conocíamos pero de todas formas te habría ayudado. Cedric alzo una ceja divertido y le dijo.

Cd: te recuerdo señorita sabelotodo que tú estabas en cuarto año. Dijo soltando una risita, Hermione bufo y luego dijo.

Hg: muy gracioso señor me creo irresistible pero como ya te dije te hubiera ayudado de todas formas. Le contesto ella haciéndose la enojada.

Hg: ¿así que crees que soy irresistible? Le pregunto el acercándosele de manera seductora, Hermione se sonrojo ante la actitud del chico provocando que el soltara una carcajada.

Hg: yo no dije eso tonto. Le contesto ella dándole un golpe en el hombro sin medir su fuerza.

Cd: AUCH. Se quejó cedric ante el dolor.

Hg: dije que tú te creías irresistible.

Cd: eso no tiene lógica nadie se puede creer irresistible Hermione. Dijo el para luego reír entre dientes.

Hg: ¿a no? Pregunto ella divertida. Y qué me dices del señorito Draco malfoy dio ella con un tono infantil, para luego largarse a reír al poco tiempo cedric se unió a sus risas.

Cd: si tienes razón el sí que se cree muy irresistible jajajaja.

Hg: él y su padre jajá "ha" y por cierto hablando de padre ¿tu padre esta abajo? Pregunto Hermione, el padre de ced le había caído muy bien, cho había tenido suerte de tenerlo como suegro como le gustaría tenerlo de suegro también, "pero que estaba diciendo tener de suegro al padre de cedric eso significaría tener a ced como novio y ella no quería eso ¿o sí? Cedric hace rato que tenía hablándole a Hermione pero ella otra vez estaba muy hundida en su pensamientos como para escucharlo.

Cd: hermy, mione "HERMIONE". Hermione se sobresaltó al oír el grito de cedric.

Hg: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? Le pregunto Hermione aun un poco sobresaltada.

Cd: eso te lo pregunto yo a ti te estaba diciendo que sí que mi padre esta abajo y que si quieres puedes ir a saludarlo, pero tú ni caso me hacías ¿en que estabas pensando he? Le pregunto cedric con mirada tierna. Hermione sitio que se sonrojaba al recordar la razón por la cual no le había prestado atención a ced.

Hg: A es que estoy preocupada por Harry con eso del juicio y quien tú sabes persiguiéndolo. Dijo Hermione mintiendo aunque en parte era verdad si estaba preocupada por Harry, para su suerte ced le creyó, él le sonrió y a ella se le acelero el corazón al ver su linda sonrisa. De pronto él le dio un abrazo y le dijo.

Cd: no te preocupes todo estará bien nada le pasara hermy. La consoló el en un tierno abrazo. Estuvieron abrasados por un rato con muchas cosas pasándoles por la cabeza.

Hermione: ( _me sentía tan bien en los brazos de ced era como si tuviera un escudo protegiéndome, era tan cálido su perfume me encantaba era tan varonil tan lindo él era lindo, la verdad no sé qué siento cuando estoy con ced me siento rara, siento como mariposas en la panza "completa" , hay no ¿no me estaré enamorando de ced? Yo tengo miedo de enamorarme no quiero sufrir por alguien, siéndome sincera hace mucho que siento esto por ced desde el mundial que lo siento pero no sé qué es, no sé si es amor o cariño. NO tiene que ser cariño yo no estoy enamorada de ced y yo no puedo enamorarme de ced él es mi amigo y nada más)_

 **CEDRIC** _: (nunca me cansaría de tenerla así entre mis brazos conmigo si ella supiera cuanto la amaba, era tan hermosa única, si tan solo se diera cuenta que mi mundo era ella que yo vivía por ella, pero voy demostrárselo voy hacerle ver que yo la quiero que voy tratarla como a una reina, yo quería que ella confiara en mí, que viera que siempre iba a estar con ella y lo iba a lograr iba a conquistarla)_

Hg: gracias ced. Le dijo ella en el abrazo.

Cd: gracias ¿Por qué? Le pregunto el sonriendo también en el abrazo

Hg: por estar siempre conmigo. Dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo para luego sonreírle con su mejor sonrisa, ced le devolvió la sonrisa pero no contento con eso fue acercándosele poco a poco. Hermione sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho al ver a cedric acercándosele y como auto reflejo cerro los ojos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus labios casi rozándose solo hacía falta unos centímetros para que se besaran, pero cuando cedric iba acortar la distancia algo o mejor dicho alguien lo interrumpió. Ginny entro a la habitación sin anunciarse gritando el nombre de Hermione.

Ginny. HERMIONE, Hermione. Cedric bufo molesto y Hermione enrojeció, La pelirroja al darse cuenta de la situación se sintió culpable había interrumpido el beso que cedric por fin iba a darle a Hermione, ella sabía los sentimientos que el chico tenia hacia a su amiga y como cedric le parecía un buen chico y sincero le gustaría mucho que él fuera el novio de su amiga, estaba segura que él la aria feliz no como el tonto de su hermano que siempre hacia llorar a su amiga. De todas se hiso la desentendida aun sabiendo lo que había interrumpido pregunto.

Ginny: ¿interrumpo algo? Dijo mirando a ambos vio que su amiga estaba como un tomate y cedric con una mirada que iba dirigida hacia ella diciendo te voy matar le envió una mirada de disculpa. Después de un rato Hermione hablo.

Hg: a no Ginny no interrumpes nada ¿Qué querías? Dijo ella aun algo roja.

Ginny: a si venía a decirles que sirius me dijo que Harry ya está por llegar y que lo esperáramos todos juntos (aunque ella más bien iba a arreglarse para Harry)

Hg: a si claro hay voy ced te espero en el cuarto de los chicos sí. Dijo sonriéndole él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo

Por: cedric

Cd: claro hermy yo ya voy. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación cuando cedric la perdió de vista se cruzó de brazos y miro a Ginny, ante eso la pelirroja agacho la cabeza avergonzada y le pregunto.

Ginny: ¿ibas a besarla verdad? Pregunto culpable.

Cd: si ¿sabes cuánto había esperado eso? Y tú llegas y me interrumpes. Le dijo el mirándola acusadoramente.

Ginny: lo siento ced no lo sabía tú sabes que yo te apoyo con eso de conquistar a Hermione. Dijo la chica avergonzada. Cedric se conmovió ante eso no podía enojarse con Ginny después de todo ella lo apoyaba y el valoraba mucho que la mejor amiga de su amada lo apoyara, así que decidió perdonarla.

Cd: no te preocupes Ginny tú no lo sabias, además no porque hallas interrumpido este beso que le iba a dar a hermy voy a rendirme en conquistarla. Dijo el con una sonrisa, la pelirroja le sonrió y le agradeció.

Ginny: Gracias ced siempre vas a contar con mi apoyo con hermy, yo sé que piensas que debería estar apoyando a mi hermano ya que a él le gusta hermy pero sé que él no es bueno para ella porque sé que él la va a ser sufrir. Le dijo Ginny

Cd: gracias Ginny tu apoyo me sirve de mucho y te prometo que voy a hacer feliz a hermy.

Ginny: eso espero porque si no te mato. Le dijo ella seria, cedric puso cara de susto ante eso ya que sabía que la pelirroja no bromeaba. Bueno ve yendo con Hermione y los chicos que yo tengo que hacer algo antes. Cedric asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa y salió corriendo de la habitación le pareció escuchar la risa de la chica al salir. Llego a su habitación y ahí estaban hermy y Ron vio como ella se reía de alguna broma que le abra dicho el Weasley, sintió celos al ver que su hermy se divertía con él, pero se controló se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar ellos se giraron Hermione sonrió al instante y Ron solo bufo, no le importo el Weasley y le devolvió la sonrisa a hermy y pregunto.

Cd: ¿Harry aun no llego? Pregunto el a hermy

Ron: creo que es obvio que no, o acaso tú lo vez. Le pregunto el con una mirada de furia.

Cd: a ti no te pregunte se lo pregunte a hermy. Le contesto el con una mirada igual a la que él le había dado ese chico, lo sacaba de quicio.

Hg: Ron deja en paz a ced él no te hecho nada. Le dijo su Hermione regañándolo el Weasley le envió una mirada asesina lo cual le molesto.

Ron: ¿ahora lo defiendes? Le pregunto el furioso.

Hg: si lo defiendo porque es mi amigo al igual que tú lo eres no entiendo porque te molesta que él y yo seamos amigos a Harry no le molesto. Le dijo Hermione harta ya por la actitud de Ron

Ron: eso es porque Harry no se da cuenta que él es malo para ti eles mayor que tú. Le contesto Ron furioso, Cedric alzo una ceja ante eso y dijo.

Cd: ¿mayor? Eso es ridículo Weasley. Le dijo el molesto. A Hermione también le había parecido ridículo lo que dijo Ron, asique le dio la razón a cedric.

Hg: cedric tiene razón Ron, eso es ridículo cedric y yo solo tenemos un año de diferencia y de una vez te digo que lo que tu pienses de ced me importa poco y nada y ni tu ni nadie va a impedir que yo sea su amiga, si te gusta bien si no pues búscate otra amiga a la que puedas mandar porque conmigo eso no va. Ron se quedó sorprendido por lo que le dijo Hermione jamás hubiera pensado que su amiga le diría eso, Mientras que cedric también estaba sorprendido, pero estaba más feliz porque Hermione lo defendiera y lo valorara tanto que sería capaz de dejar de ser amiga de Ron, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que Ron se sentaba en la cama enojado.

Hg: bueno ahora esperemos a Harry ya debe estar por llegar. Cedric asintió y se sentó en la cama junto a ella leyendo juntos el libro que ella leía cundo el llego, cedric noto que su hermy seguía preocupada por Harry asique le empezó a contar lo que había en el verano pasaron los minutos cuando los tres oyeron que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, Hermione se paró y se acercó un poco a la puerta, esta se abrió y ahí se pudo ver a Harry el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Hermione ya lo había atacado con un efusivo abrazo diciendo su nombre, rio al ver la cara de susto de Harry.

Hg: HARRY ¿estás bien? Supimos lo del ataque de los Dementores.

Ron: déjalo respirar Hermione. Le dijo el chico Weasley.

Hg: también supimos lo del juicio ya investigue no pueden expulsarte es totalmente injusto. Le dijo su hermy convencida.

(HP) SON LAS INICIALES DE HARRY.

Hp: al parecer el ministerio no opina lo mismo, hola cedric. Lo saludo el azabache. Él le respondió con una sonrisa y un abrazo, Harry y el habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos entre ella el regreso de Voldemort que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

Cd: hola Harry ¿Cómo has estado? Le pregunto al chico

Hg. No genial, pero bien gracias por escribirme y darme algo de noticias no fue mucho, pero fue más de lo que me dijeron Hermione y Ron. Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa para luego ponerse serio. ¿Qué es este lugar?

Cd: es el cuartel de la orden del fénix un ejército para luchar con quien tú sabes. Le respondí.

Hp: y ustedes no podrían habérmelo contado en una carta pase todo el verano sin noticias. Les reprocho Harry a sus amigos.

Ron: no podíamos amigo. Le respondió el pelirrojo.

Hg. Es que Dumbledore nos hiso prometer que no te diríamos nada. Replico Hermione apresurada.

cd. es verdad Harry también le hiso prometer a mi padre que no me diga nada, es por eso que no te envié muchas noticias. Le dijo defendiendo a Hermione

Hp: ¿Dumbledore hiso eso? Pero ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Porque no decirnos la verdad recuerden que fuimos cedric y yo los que vimos a Voldemort regresar, fui yo quien peleo con él y fue cedric al que casi mata. Dijo Harry angustiado. Cedric se estremeció al recordar esa noche, luego vio como Fred y George se aparecían detrás de Harry asustándolo.

Fred y George: HARRY hola amigo tranquilízate no te contengas.

George: oye ¿quieres oír algo realmente interesante? Le pregunto el gemelo. Harry frunció el ceño con- fundido, después los gemelos nos explicaron a que se referían, unos minutos después todos nos encontrábamos asomados al balcón de la escalera cada uno al lado el otro con Fred y George con una oreja extensible que tenía una especie de cable que se conectaba con la otra oreja que estaba abajo colgando cerca de la puerta, Ginny llego al lado de nosotros saludo a Harry y se empezaron a escuchar las voces incluyendo la de mi padre así que nos callamos para escuchar, primero se escuchó la voz de sirius.(sus iniciales van a ser estas SB)

SB: debemos decirle a Harry.

(Molly Weasley sus iniciales MW)

Mw: yo creo que no

Sb: ya no es un niño molly. Le contesto sirius

Mw: pero tampoco es un adulto.

Sb: no es tu hijo.

Mw: pero es como si lo fuera, es solo un muchacho no tiene a nadie. Dijo la señora Weasley

Sb: me tiene a mí. Le contesto sirius pude ver como Harry sonreía

Las iniciales de severus sneyp SS

Ss: que sentimental eres black sin duda con tu ayuda lograra ser un ladrón conocido como tú.

Hp: ¿sneyp es parte de la orden? Pregunto Harry yo asentí con la cabeza y Ron agrego

Ron: idiota. Provocando la risa de los gemelos. Yo en pece a escuchar la voz de mi padre y les dije que se callaran.

Cd: sshhh cállense quiero escuchar.

Amos: ¿y que pasara con cedric creen que el que no debe ser nombrado lo esté persiguiendo a él también? Pregunto mi padre preocupado.

Arthur: lo más probable es que si Amos, recuerda que él es el único testigo del regreso del señor oscuro.

Sb: Arthur tiene razón debemos protegerlos a ambos. Yo mire a Harry y luego a hermy que me miraba preocupada, de repente los gemelos empezaron a hacer señas hacia abajo y yo me asome y me di cuenta que el gato de Hermione estaba tratando de arrancar la oreja del cable todos empezamos a decirle de todo y Hermione a llamarlo.

Hg: crookyants, deja eso crookyants. Pero el gato no le hiso caso y se llevó la oreja para comérsela.

Ron: Hermione odio a tu gato. Le dijo Ron a hermy, yo adoraba al gato de hermy pero admito que cuando se llevó la oreja me hubiera gustado tirarle un zapato ya que quería seguir escuchando.

Hg: eso no se hace crookyants. Le dijo Hermione al gato provocando que yo me riera de ella por retar al gato como si fuera un niño, hermy se dio cuenta de lo que yo me reía y me saco la lengua provocando que me riera más de su expresión infantil. La abrace por detrás y en ese momento se oyó la voz de la señora Weasley diciendo que ya estaba la comida, mis amigos gemelos se aparecieron detrás de ella provocando que lanzara un grito de susto hermy y yo nos reímos bajito de ella y vimos como Fred y George se le escapaban corriendo también vimos como Harry y sirius se reencontraban.

Nos sentamos en la mesa a comer y tonks hacia un montón de caras graciosas que nos hacían reír, mi padre saludo a hermy con efusivo abrazo provocando que me avergonzara por su actitud ya que la había dejado sin aire.

Amos: HERMIONE. Dijo abrazándola y dejándola sin respiración. Cuanto tiempo muchacha que alegría verte. Hay mi padre era un caso perdido.

Cd: papá se vería mejor si la dejaras respirar. Le dije molesto y divertido.

Amos: oh lo siento hija. Dijo soltándola hermy lo miro con una sonrisa y le dijo

Hg: está bien señor no hay problema yo también me alegro de verlo, cedric me habla de usted en sus cartas. Le dijo ella aun sonriendo

Amos: bueno espero que hayan sido cosas buenas jajajá bueno comamos chicos. Yo rodé los ojos y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

Hg: ¿bueno como han estado las cosas aquí? Pregunto Harry

(Remus lupin iniciales RL)

RL: mal, Voldemort está avanzando han habido desapariciones ataques.

Cd: ¿pero el ministerio no hace nada? Pregunte

(Ojo loco o alastor moody sus iniciales AM)

Am: que lo vean. Dijo ojo loco, remus nos pasó un periódico que tenía nuestras fotos la primera aprecia yo y luego Harry diciendo el niño que mintió.

Hg: ¿qué es esto? Pregunto Harry

Sb: eso es el resultado de fuch. Nos dijo sirius

Cd: ¿pero porque? Le pregunte

RL: porque fuch cree que todo eso de que Voldemort regreso es un plan de Dumbledore para tomar posesión del ministerio. Yo no podía creer lo que oía era la cosa más estúpida que había oído en mi vida

Hp: eso es estúpido nadie que tenga un poco de sentido común podría creer eso. Dijo Harry

RL: ese es el punto fuch no tiene sentido común.

Sb. Harry, cedric, cuando Voldemort apareció por primera vez tomo posesión del ministerio y casi destruye todo lo que más amábamos.

RL. Yo supongo que ahora que el regreso quieren hacer todo lo posible para evitar una guerra, Voldemort está reclutando Harry a personas y criaturas.

Sb: es verdad han habido desapariciones inexplicables así paso la última vez .Eso sí que ya me canso el ministerio no nos creía después de todo lo que pasamos, ellos jugaban a las escondidas y gente moría.

Cd: entonces quiere decir que ellos juegan a las escondidas mientras personas mueren. Dije molesto

Amos: "cedric". Me reprocho mi papá. No papá nadie sabe lo que Harry y yo pasamos en ese cementerio, los dos casi perdemos la vida ahí, Harry tubo que pelear con él a él lo torturaron con crucios. Pude sentir la mirada de todos los presentes. Y ahora el ministerio se esconde tras de una cortina mientras personas mueren y desaparecen. Dije levantándome y yéndome de esa habitación sin mirar a nadie para poder ir a mi habitación a estar solo cuando llegue me puse a llorar por la impotencia que sentí ese día en el cementerio.

Por: Hermione

Vi como cedric salía de la habitación asique decidí seguirlo primero disculpándome con todos.

Hg: con permiso señora Weasley la comida estuvo deliciosa. Le dije con una sonrisa

Mw: oh gracias querida ve tranquila. Le dedique una mirada de agradecimiento y fui en busca de cedric subí escaleras arriba llegue hasta su cuarto y abrí despacio sin tocar lo que vi me partió el corazón, cedric estaba sentado frente a mí en la cama llorando desconsoladamente, me le acerque sin hacer ruido y luego me arrodille en frente de él y le pregunte.

Hg: ¿ced que te pasa? Le pregunte de forma tierna.

El levanto su cara, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que hable, pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y algunas resbalando por sus mejillas eso término haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor al verlo así.

Cd: Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí? No te preocupes estoy….

Hg: no digas que bien porque si no te golpeare y ni se te ocurra limpiarte esas lágrimas porque eso de que los hombres no lloran es una estupidez. Dijo hermy al ver que el levantaba el brazo para secárselas.

Hg: ya dime que te pasa ced acoso no confías en mi ¿es por lo del cementerio? Le pregunto Hermione.

Cd: no, no es eso hermy es que… dijo el gimoteando Hermione acaricio sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas. Cedric se estremeció ante el contacto de hermy.

Cd: es que no puedo creer que fuch se comporte así hermy ¿como puede pensar que Harry y yo mentimos? él no sabe lo que nosotros pasamos, a Harry lo torturaron y a mi casi me matan si yo no hubiera hecho un hechizo protector yo ya estaría muerto, tú no sabes la impotencia que sentí cuando vi a Harry peleando con Voldemort y no poder ayudarlo. Dijo el volviendo a estallar en llanto Hermione abrazo a cedric como alto reflejo y lloro con él en silencio.

Hg: shhhh ya tranquilo ced, ya veraz que todo se va arreglar. Lo consoló Hermione

Por: cedric

Hermione me consolaba en sus brazos yo a ella le creía todo pero que todo se iba arreglar me parecía imposible.

Cd: pero hermy ¿Cómo se va arreglar todo? Si fuch piensa que todo esto de que Voldemort regreso es un plan para que Dumbledore tome control del ministerio, él no nos cree, nadie nos cree nadie me cree. Le dije acongojado la verdad era esa, ya una vez lo dijo mi tía una tía que era una desgraciada ella dijo que todo eso que Voldemort había sido un invento mío para llamar la atención, eso demostraba que incluso personas de mi familia no me creían, Hermione me miro con mirada dulce y me dijo algo que me dio una inmensa felicidad.

Hg: pero yo si les creo ced y te creo. Ella me dijo eso con una sonrisa sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos ella hiso lo mismo, me sentía tan feliz de que ella nos creyera QUE ME CREYERA.

CD: gracias hermy por creerme por confiar en mí no sabes cuan feliz me hace eso te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginarte. Le dijo ced si y la verdad que la quería no, no la quería LA AMABA.

HG: yo también te quiero ced y también más de lo que puedas imaginarte. Hermione en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta que lo que estaba empezando a sentir por cedric era amor, se estaba enamorando de cedric y eso le daba miedo porque no quería salir lastimada, cedric era un chico muy bueno pero y si no sintiera lo mismo que ella se sentiría fatal solo esperaba que el tiempo lo aclarara todo sin separarla de cedric ya que si no podía tenerlo como novio por lo menos quería ser siendo su amiga ya que lo necesitaba mucho porque lo quería.

Pensamiento de cedric

Si antes creía que Hermione era el amor de mi vida, ahora estaba seguro le demostraría cuanto la amaba, ya que la necesitaba para vivir no podía imaginare con otra mujer que no fuera Hermione aria hasta lo imposible para estar con ella y hacerla feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

espero que les guste el capitulo chicas

para Gues: se muy bien que tengo muchas faltas de ortografía, pero prometo que mejorare que bueno que te halla interesado mi historia.

para La chica: que bueno que te halla gustado espero que sigas leyendo.

para Mareliz luna: que bueno que te halla gustado y si soy la de potterfics, pero decidí publicarla aquí también para que todos puedan comentar.

besos.

* * *

Capítulo 4

DE VUELTA HOWARDS Y EL MINISTERIO ESTA INTERFIRIENDO EN HOWARDS

POR: HERMIONE

Después de lo que paso todo siguió su curso pasamos la última semana de vacaciones de una manera genial, más bien era genial estar con ced él y yo fuimos a muchos lugares fuimos a plazas a pasar el tiempo, siempre hacíamos un picnic o íbamos a tomar un helado, ayer él y yo vimos una película en mi cuarto ya que hice aparecer un televisor y un DVD, fue muy gracioso ver la cara de asombro de cedric ya que en el mundo mágico no entendían de tecnología, el nombre de la película era los juegos del hambre, me encantaba esa película porque me gustaba la pareja de peeta y katniss a ced también le gusto la película asique le dije que podíamos ver la dos otro día a él le encantó la idea. Ahora nos encontrábamos yendo a la estación king's Cross Cedric, Harry, Ginny, Ron, los gemelos y yo entramos a un compartimiento que era bastante grande, la verdad me sorprendió que ced no fuera con los de su casa asique le pregunte.

Hg: ced ¿no vas a ir con los de tu casa ahí deben estar tus otros amigos? Cedric sonrió para luego responderme.

Cd: la verdad si pero como tú y yo somos amigos hace poco tenemos que fortalecer nuestra relación ¿no crees? Le pregunto el con una sonrisa, yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras que Ron bufaba molesto y los demás solo rodaban los ojos ante la actitud del pelirrojo.

Cd: además si conozco a zach que así es, todavía debe estar en los pasillos del tren coqueteando con las chicas según el buscando un compartimiento vacío. Dijo ced soltando una risa zach era uno de los mejores amigos de cedric su nombre completo era Zacharias Smith, él, los gemelos y ced hacían un cuarteto increíble, ced me lo había presentado un día después de que se hicieron amigos zach me había parecido un chico agradable, los gemelos acompañaron su risa mientras que ella negaba con la cabeza sonriendo, el tren se había detenido eso significaba que ya habían llegado. Bajamos del tren y nos encontramos con malfoy que abrió su boca venenosa en contra de Harry y ced.

Dm: valla hola Diggory ¿Cómo has estado escondiéndote bajo la cama por lo que paso en el torneo? Y me sorprende que el ministerio te permita seguir libre Potter mejor disfrútalo mientras puedas ya tienen una celda en Azcaban con tu nombre. Cedric y Harry se lanzaron contra él, pero antes de que estuvieran encima de él Ron y yo los detuvimos, Ron y Ginny a Harry y los gemelos y yo a ced aunque la verdad los gemelos también hubieran querido darle una buena paliza.

Dm: ven que les dije están locos

Cd y Hp: no te metas con nosotros.

Ron: es Draco malfoy que esperaban. Harry y ced se soltaron bruscamente de nosotros y avanzaron solos compartiendo una mirada, yo fui hacia a ced y le tome la mano no sin antes darle un beso a Harry en la mejilla lo cual le hiso calmarse un poco, ced me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Al llegar a los carruajes vimos como cho se iba en una de ellos con sus amigas ella les dio una sonrisa a Harry y a ced pero al ver que cedric y yo íbamos tomados de la mano hiso una mueca rara, al parecer a la ex de ced no le gusto que él y yo estuviéramos tan unidos, cuando la perdimos de vista le dije a ced.

Hg: creo que no le gustó mucho vernos juntos.

Cd: tienes razón pero no me importa. Yo le regale una sonrisa que él me respondió luego de eso llego Neville y nos saludó.

Iniciales de Neville (NL)

NL: hola chicos

Todos: hola Neville. Harry se dio vuelta y pregunto.

Hp: ¿Qué es eso? Pregunto el viendo a la nada

Ron: ¿Qué es qué? Le pregunto Ron confundido

Hp: eso lo que tira del carruaje. Le dijo el, todos lo miramos confundidos

Cd: nada tira de la carreta Harry, se mueven solas igual que siempre. Le contesto ced mas confundido aun.

Hg: si es verdad ¿te sientes bien Harry? Le pregunte yo preocupada lo único que le faltaba a Harry era ver cosas que no estaban, los gemelos lo estaban mirando como si estuviera loco y Ginny preocupada al igual que Neville. Luego todos escuchamos una voz muy dulce que le hablo a Harry.

Luna sus iniciales LL

LL: no estás loco yo también los veo, estas tan cuerdo como yo. Ced, los gemelos y Ginny compartieron una mirada divertida ellos y yo sabíamos quién era esa chica rubia subimos al carruaje que era por suerte bastante amplio. Y yo como una estúpida dije.

Hg: les presento a la lunat. Me calle al instante sintiéndome una tremenda estúpida mientras que Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y ced se reían bajito de mí, por mi imprudencia yo los fulmine con la mirada y dije el nombre de luna. Luna lovegood, que lindo collar. Dije para cambiar de tema

LL: es un dije para alejar a los nargles. Todos la miramos raro. Me pregunto ¿que abra de cenar? Espero que haya budín. Luego los gemelos, Ron y ced me preguntaron

Ron, ced, George y Fred. ¿Que son nargles?

Hg: no tengo idea. Les respondí

Por: cedric

Después del raro momento que pasamos con luna que por cierto también fue gracioso, supongo que ya tenía algo con que molestar a hermy y los gemelos también, juro que quería morirme de la risa cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle lunática a luna jajaja, ya habíamos llegado y era hora de separarme de hermy y los chicos aunque porque no quedarme en su mesa que podrían decirme después de todo yo me llevaba muy bien con los Gryfindor, sobretodo con el equipo de Quidichs, Harry, Fred y George, eran la prueba y también Oliver Wood que debía estar por algún lado me senté al lado de hermy y Harry los gemelos se despidieron de mi diciéndome que me verían después.

Fred y George: nos vemos después ced.

Cd: claro chicos. Les dije, en ese momento hermy me hablo.

Hg: ced ¿no vas a ir a tu mesa? tus amigos deben querer saludarte. Yo alce una ceja divertido y le dije.

Cd: en serio estoy pensando que no quieres verme primero en el tren ahora en la comida me voy a sentir ofendido he. Hermione rodo los ojos y yo largue a reír.

Hg: no seas tonto sabes que no es eso es solo que como te dije tus amigos deben querer verte.

cd. para serte sincero con quien me llevo más en mi casa es zach y como sabe que quiero fortalecer mi amistad contigo (aunque esa no es mi verdadera intensión) pensó ced. No le molesta que lo salude después además la mayoría de mis mejores amigos y también los de zach están en Gryfindor. Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Hg: eso es porque somos los mejores jajaja. Yo rodé los ojos y en ese momento hablo Dumbledore

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (AD)

AD: buenas nuches niños, tenemos dos cambios en el personal este año por favor reciban de nuevo a la profesora DUBLE CROWN (NO SE COMO SE ESCRIBE) quien estará a cargo de las criaturas mágicas mientras el profesor Hagrid regresa de sus vacaciones, también quiero que le den la bienvenida a la nueva maestra de DCLAO (DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS) la profesora Dolores Umbrich, seguramente ustedes como yo le deseamos la mejor de las suertes a la profesora, como siempre nuestro celador filch me ha perdido que les recuerde. Dumbledore no pudo terminar porque la mujer que por cierto estaba completamente vestida de rosa lo interrumpió haciendo sonar la copa que tenía en la mesa, ella se levantó y caminar al centro, mientras hacía eso, Harry nos dijo.

Hp: estuvo en mi audiencia trabaja para fuch. Todos miramos a la profesora y escuchamos su discurso ridículo. (Las iniciales son DU)

DU: gracias director por sus amables palabras de bienvenida y que hermoso es ver sus brillantes y felices rostros sonriéndome, estoy segura de que todos seremos muy buenos amigos.

Fred y George: si claro. Dijeron los gemelos yo solté una risita por eso, la profesora les dio una mirada fulminadora y continuo.

DU: el ministerio siempre ha considerado que la educación de los jóvenes y brujas y hechiceros es de vital importancia, aunque cada director ha traído algo nuevo a esta histórica escuela. Ella volteo hacia Dumbledore y este asintió. El progreso solo por progresar no puede continuar hay que preservar lo preservarle, perfeccionar lo que se debe perfeccionar y eliminar las practicas que deberían prohibirse jijijiji. La vieja esa ya me caía mal después de terminar su discursito se fue a su asiento y Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudirla y alguno de nosotros también para guardar las apariencias.

Ad: gracias profesora Umbrich eso fue muy motivador.

Ron: motivador fueron puras tonterías.

Cd: en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Weasley. El me miro y me asintió con la cabeza.

Hp: ¿qué significa? Pregunto Harry.

Hg: significa que el ministerio está interfiriendo en Howards. Contesto hermy todos quedamos preocupados por eso, si el ministerio interfería en Howards significaba que querían que Harry y yo dejáramos de decir que Voldemort había regresado sin duda este sería un año bastante largo.

* * *

y ¿les gusto espero que si? perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, prometo que mejorare besos


	5. Charla de amigos y comienza la conquista

aquí esta el siguiente cap, disfrútenlo.

dejen reviews por favor.

* * *

CAPITULO 5

CHARLA DE AMIGOS Y COMIENZA LA CONQUISTA

Por: cedric

Después del discursito ridículo de Umbrich, ya era hora de que todos vayamos a nuestra sala común así que decidí despedirme de los chicos y de hermy.

Cd: bueno chicos tengo que ir a mi sala común así que nos vemos después.

Hp: adiós ced nos vemos luego.

Cd: claro Harry, adiós chicos nos vemos luego.

Fred, George y Ginny. Adiós ced

Cd: hermy nos vemos luego ¿sí?. Le dije yo, la verdad no quería separarme de ella.

Hg: claro ced te veo mañana. Me dijo ella dándome un abrazo después de eso me fui a mi sala común cuando entre iba a subir a mi cuarto, pero alguien me hablo asique me detuve.

: Valla amigo tengo, despues de meses sin vernos ni siquiera me saludas con la mano, la verdad estoy pensando que Granger me está robando a mi amigo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo conocía muy bien la vos del payaso que me estaba hablando.

Cd: pues que yo sepa tú tampoco me viniste a saludar, además me pareció verte muy ocupado con algunas chicas de ravenclaw mi querido amigo zach. Me di la vuelta y le vi la cara nos sonreímos y nos dimos un abrazo amistoso, zach era uno de mis mejores amigos como mi hermano nos separamos y él me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Zach: oye y bien dime ¿qué tal tus vacaciones he hermano?

Cd: geniales con mis padres y mi hermana fuimos a Francia y tú.

Zach: también estuvieron geniales fuimos a Rumania a visitar a mi tío, estuvo genial oye y bien dime supongo que el hecho que te hayas sentado en la mesa de Gryfindor tiene que ver con cierta castaña ¿no es así? El me miro con una mirada picara y yo le sonreí.

Cd: si, quise quedarme con ella además ¿que podían decirme?

Zach: si es verdad despues de todo los Hufflepuff siempre nos hemos llevado bien con los Gryfindor, claro hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero jamás nos hemos peleado con ellos como lo hacen con los slytherin.

Cd: tienes razón.

Zach: y dime ¿Cómo va tu plan de conquistar a Hermione? Me pregunto el

Cd: la verdad va genial y te cuento algo Ginny está de mi lado. Le conté

Zach: ¿Ginny? Te refieres a Ginny Weasley, pero que ella no es la hermana del chico que le gusta Hermione BRON. Me reí de la Confusión de zach.

Cd: no es BRON es RON y si Ginny es su hermana, pero esta de mi lado ya que según ella esta harta de que Ron haga llorar a hermy que es su mejor amiga.

Zach: oye y FFred y George ¿están de tu lado también?

Cd: si lo cual me parece genial ellos también son nuestros amigos. Le dije

Zach: ¿y que harás para conquistarla he? La verdad no había pensado en eso.

Cd: pues no lo sé, quería ser yo mismo con ella, que viera que no soy el niño bonito que me consideran algunos.

Zach: bueno está bien lo de ser tú mismo y mostrarle que eres más que un niño bonito ced, pero eso no es suficiente hermano tienes que seducirla. Me dijo el con una sonrisa, de yo sé cómo se conquista chicas.

Cd: ¿seducirla? ¿A qué te refieres? Le pregunte confundido.

Zach: por merlín ced, amigo ¿que tú no saliste con cho? Me refiero a que tienes que llevarla a pasear por el lago, a tomar algo eso una CITA. Dijo el remarcando lo de cita

Cd: bueno si obvio que iba a hacer eso, pero no sé muy bien a donde invitarla. Le conteste diciendo la verdad, Hermione y yo éramos amigos pero recientes y no sabíamos bien nuestros gustos.

Zach: bueno mañana despues de clases podrías hacer un picnic para ella y para ti en el lago y ver el atardecer. Dijo el lanzando un suspiro en broma yo me reí de él ya que siempre actuaba como un payaso.

Cd: sabes tú idea es muy buena hare eso, mañana despues de clases hare un picnic para ella y para mí en el lago. Le dije convencido

Zach: ese es mi amigo, pero oye no me terminaste de contar que avances tuviste con hermy en el verano. Dijo el con una sonrisa pícara, yo rodé los ojos sabia a lo que se refería.

Cd: no hicimos nada de lo que estás pasando por tu mente perversa, además si hubiéramos hecho algo de lo que estás pensando no estaría tratando de conquistarla y sobre todo hermy no es de esas chicas fáciles. Le dije yo seguro

Zach: en eso te doy la razón nuestra Hermione no es de esas, pero hubo o no avance con hermy.

Cd: si te sirve de algo te digo que estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Le conté con una sonrisa

Zach: ¿a punto? ¿Porque a punto? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no hubo beso? ¿Acaso te acobardaste? O ¿ella te rechazo? Las preguntas de zach me dejaron aturdido se me hiso muy difícil entenderle ya que me pregunto todo muy rápido.

Cd: oye cálmate y déjame hablar. Le dije algo desesperado por lo aturdido que me había dejado con la rapidez de sus palabras.

Zach: ok lo siento ahora dime.

Cd: en primer lugar no, no me acobarde yo jamás haría eso si se trata de hermy y segundo no, ella no me rechazo. Le conteste a sus preguntas

Zach: pero entonces ¿Qué paso?

Cd: Ginny me interrumpió justo cuando estaba por acortar la distancia para poder besarla, lo que pasa es que ella fue a avisarnos que Harry estaba por llegar y no llamo a la puerta y nos interrumpió.

Zach: valla yo la hubiera matado. Dijo zach algo molesto

Cd: si yo estuve a punto de matarla, pero me pidió disculpas además ella está de mi lado no puedo hacerle nada.

Zach: en eso tienes razón. Oye ¿Qué te pareció la nueva profesora de DCLAO?

CD: me pareció horrible, no se hay algo en ella que no me cuadra, Harry dice que la vio en su juicio y que voto en contra de él.

Zach: así el juicio de Potter me entere, pero ¿Qué querría alguien del ministerio aquí? Me pregunto el.

CD: bueno es obvio evitar que Harry y yo sigamos diciendo que quien tú sabes volvió, lo cual es verdad pero ellos se niegan a aceptarlo.

Zach: si te creo hermano confió plenamente en ti.

Cd: gracias amigo significa mucho para mí. Le dije sincero

Zach: no hay porque sabes que eres como mi hermano. Nos sonreímos

Zach: oye estuve pensando una cosa si Weasley le gusta Hermione me refiero a Ron ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Cd: bueno tendré que darle pelea, porque no pienso rendirme y menos ante él, además Hermione solo lo ve como a un amigo no creo que en algún futuro lo fuera a ver como algo más.

Zach: si y sobre todo porque él siempre la hace llorar ¿recuerdas el baile de navidad del año pasado? Como él la hiso llorar con su escenita.

Cd: querrás decir como la hacía llorar, porque mientras yo este con ella ese estúpido no va a volver a hacerla sufrir y si lo recuerdo, de solo pensarlo hace que me hierba la sangre, no entiendo ¿Cómo Hermione sigue siendo su amiga? Pregunte molesto si yo fuera ella ya habría mandado a ese Weasley al demonio.

Zach: pues si tú no lo entiendes yo menos, cualquiera ya lo habría mandado al demonio, pero supongo que la amistad también es masoquista.

Cd: si tal vez, creo que es la explicación más obvia, pero bueno no pensemos en eso pensemos en que mañana mi hermy y yo aprovecharemos ese picnic para conocernos mejor. Le dije bastante contento conocer a hermy para mí sería la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Zach: bueno si es así vayamos a dormir ya es tarde tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Cd: tienes razón, por cierto ¿tú dormirás en el mismo cuarto que yo?

Zach: eeemm si así es. Dijo el agachando la cabeza yo lo mire confundido.

Cd: pero tú estabas conmigo el año pasado en quinto ¿Cómo es posible? Le pregunte aturdido.

Zach: si veras todo es por tu culpa. Me respondió él, lo cual me dejo más aturdido aun.

Cd: ¿mía? ¿Por qué? Le pregunte, para que me aclarara.

Zach: bueno veras con todo lo del torneo yo estaba tan concentrado en ayudarte que repetí vieras tú. Yo rodé los ojos ante su respuesta.

Cd: oye no me uses como escusa si tú eres un burro de primera no es culpa mía. Le respondí divertido.

Zach: me ofendes amigo ¿de verdad crees que soy un burro? Me pregunto el de forma inocente

Cd: no lo creo estoy seguro jajá. Zach se unió a mis risas luego de que terminamos de reír hable. Bueno mejor vallamos a dormir necesito estar bien descansado, porque mañana comienza la conquista Granger. Los dos volvimos a reír por eso mientras subíamos las escaleras para ir a dormir a nuestras habitaciones.

* * *

¿que les pareció? ¿estuvo bien? corregí algunas cosas espero que las haya corregido bien, bueno besos,

dejen reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 6, espero que les guste, comenten

* * *

CAPITULO 6

PRIMER DIA DE CLASES, CASTIGO Y PRIMERA CITA

Por: cedric

Despues de la charla que tuve con zach nos fuimos a dormir, cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación me di cuenta que no pedí mis horarios por suerte zach si, sorprendentemente teníamos varias clases con las que coincidíamos con Gryfindor lo cual me venía al pelo, pasaría más tiempo con hermy, despues de eso me dormí, el viaje había sido bastante agotador.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con los rayos del sol, me senté a la orilla de mi cama y pude ver que zach seguía durmiendo su quinto sueño, me pare y fui al baño a bañarme, tome una de las toallas y la colgué al lado de la ducha, podría haber ido a baño de prefectos pero me daba algo de flojera, me quite la ropa y entre en la ducha, despues de bañarme ya me sentía más despierto me cepille los dientes salí a despertar a zach lo cual me iba a costar, ya que él tenía el sueño más pesado que un tronco.

Cd: zach. Lo llame sacudiéndolo como respuesta solo recibí un gruñido. Zach despierta tienes que levantarte vamos a llegar tarde. No hubo caso no se despertaba pero la tercera es la vencida, espero. Zacharias o te despiertas o te tiro agua.

Zach: aaah 5 minutos más. Dijo el poniéndose boca abajo

Cd: bien te lo advertí. Tome mi barita y dije. AGUAMENTI, zach se levantó de un salto furioso yo solo me largue a reír.

Zach: ¿Qué te pasa estás loco? ¿Cómo vas a despertarme así cedric?

Cd: jajajajajaja hace media hora que estoy tratando de despertarte zach además te advertí que si no te levantabas te tiraba agua, ahora ve a bañarte que tenemos poco tiempo nuestra clase empieza a las 8 en punto y a no ser que quieras morirte de hambre por no desayunar ya que te despertaste tarde y tuviste que bañarte justo, ve a la ducha ahora. Zach se fue refunfuñando a bañarse mientras que yo preparaba mi mochila con mis libros y todo lo necesario.

Zach. Ya está, contento, vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre además tal vez debe estar tu querida hermy y quiero ver como la ligas.

Cd: sí que eres un metiche, voy a invitarla al lago ahora, así no me olvido vamos yo también tengo hambre. Salimos de nuestro cuarto eran las siete y cuarto teníamos tiempo de desayunar. Cuando llegamos al comedor zach y yo vimos que hermy, fred, George, Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban sentados desayunando una tasa de chocolate y unas tostadas con mermelada. Nos acercamos a ellos y zach dijo.

Zach: valla Hermione que bueno verte por estos lares, parece que yo te fuera indiferente lo cual me parece muy malo al ser el mejor amigo de tu mejor amigo. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y hermy le sonrió a zach y luego a mí, los gemelos le lanzaban una mirada divertida a zach, mientras que Harry y Ginny le daban una sonrisa a hermy Ron solo bufo molesto y dijo.

Ron: para tu información yo soy el mejor amigo de Hermione no tu amiguito.

Hg: "RON" Le grito hermy regañándolo

Hp: querrás decir nosotros Ron, porque yo también soy amigo de Hermione ¿o no?

Hg: claro que si Harry y para tu información Ron cedric y zach también son mis mejores amigos al igual que lo son Fred, George, Ginny, Harry y tú y si no te gusta que ced y zach sean mis amigos entonces lárgate. El chico Weasley se quedó estático por cómo le hablo hermy cuando reaccionó del estupor se paró enojado y se fue de ahí refunfuñando como un niño pequeño. Fue cuando la pelirroja le hablo a hermy.

Ginny: valla jamás pensé que le hablarías así a Ron.

Hg: si lo se pasa que ya me tiene harta con su actitud de niñito idiota, chicos perdonen yo sé que es su hermano pero….

Fred: no te preocupes hermy sabemos cómo es Ron y también sabemos que su actitud es ridícula y gracias por incluirnos en tu lista de mejores amigos a pesar de que nosotros seamos los que venden sortilegios Weasley.

Hg: por nada fred a ustedes también los quiero y a pesar de que ustedes le vendan sus inventos a los chicos de primero, tengo que admitir que varios de sus inventos son fascinantes. Les dijo hermy con una sonrisa ellos le respondieron con otra.

Hg: bueno y ustedes que hacen ahí parados siéntense a comer chicos. Nos dijo hermy señalándonos el asiento zach y yo no dudamos y nos sentamos en la mesa yo a su lado y zach en frente de ella nos servimos una tasa de chocolate y comimos una tostadas con mermelada de frutilla.

Zach: y bueno hermy dime se puede saber porque has estado huyendo de mí, no soy un asesino loco.

Cd: zach no la molestes. Le dije retándolo

Zach: solo quiero que me diga porque me ha abandonado he estado llorando por los rincones ya que me está evitando. Dijo zach dramatizando y secándose lagrimas falsas todos reímos por eso.

Hg: jajaja no te he estado evitando zach es solo que no he tenido tiempo de saludarte.

Zach: bueno eso deja más tranquilo, ya estaba pensando que no te agradaba. Hermy le sonrió durante los siguientes 15 minutos todo fue una charla muy animada hablamos de la nueva profesora o simplemente nos reíamos de las bromas de los gemelos y de zach. Unos minutos despues zach me hiso unas señas como diciéndome que ya era el momento de hablar con hermy, yo asentí y me voltee hacia hermy.

Cd: hermy quisiera preguntarte algo. Me di cuenta que los chicos habían parado la oreja para oír nuestra conversación METICHES.

HG: si ced claro ¿qué cosa?

Cd: Bueno quería saber si despues de clases ¿te gustaría ir al lago a hacer un picnic y hablar un poco? Vi que ella enrojeció y luego me dijo.

Hg: claro ced me encantaría nos vemos ahí luego de clases.

Cd: genial ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

HG: Creo que tenemos D.C.L.A.O ¿y ustedes los de Hufflepuff que tienen?

Cd: lo mismo al parecer ahora tenemos varias clases con Hufflepuff y Gryfindor. Le dije con una sonrisa feliz.

Hg: eso es genial, que estamos esperando ya va ser hora. Adiós chicos nos vemos despues.

Fred, George y Ginny: si claro adiós chicos

Cedric y Zach: adiós. Luego de saludar a los chicos nos encaminamos hacia nuestra clase, en el camino le pregunte a hermy si quería sentarse conmigo.

Cd: hermy ¿nos sentamos juntos?

Hg: claro ced Harry ¿tú te sientas con ron?

Hp: si hermy no te preocupes.

Hg: gracias. Le agradeció hermy regalándole una sonrisa, entramos al salón y hermy y yo nos sentamos al frente, mientras que zach se sentó a nuestro lado Harry se sentó un poco más atrás de nosotros.

Parbati patil estaba haciendo un hechizo que hacía volar a un abe de papel, todos estábamos maravillados por como lo hacía, algunos le tiraban papelitos o lo golpeaban, cuando estaba volviendo con su dueña un hechizo incendiario destruyo el abe haciéndolo caer en la mesa de patil. Todos nos preguntamos quien lanzo el hechizo hasta que oímos una voz molesta y aguda.

Du: buenos días niños, titulo indispensable de magia ordinaria, mejor conocido como timo. Hermy y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa divertida y volvimos a mirar al frente, la voz de esa vieja era insoportable. Estudien mucho y serán recompensados, fracasen en esto y las consecuencias podrían ser severas.

Ella realizo un movimiento con la varita y los libros que estaban en su mesa flotaron en dirección de nosotros repartiéndose entre todos mientras Umbrich hablaba.

Du: su instrucción previa en esta materia ha sido terriblemente inconstante, pero afortunadamente desde ahora seguirán un curso de magia de defensiva aprobado por el ministerio cuidadosamente estructurado ¿sí? Hermy levanto la mano y dijo.

Hg: aquí no hay nada sobre cómo usar hechizos de defensa.

Du: ¿hechizos de defensas? Jajá. Se rio ella con su voz de pito. No sé para qué necesitarías hechizos de defensa en mi clase. Nosotros la miramos raro y el Weasley pregunto.

Ron: ¿no usaremos magia?

Du: van a aprender sobre hechizos de defensa de una manera segura y sin riesgos.

Hp: ¿y de que nos serviría? Si nos atacan sería un gran riesgo

Cd: si es verdad no sabríamos que hacer todo esto sería inútil.

Du: deben levantar la mano para hablar en mi clase. Nos dijo dándonos la espalda volvió a darnos la cara con la sonrisa más falsa que he visto. En opinión del ministerio el conocimiento teórico será suficiente para que pasen sus exámenes que despues de todo es para lo que sirve el colegio.

Hp: ¿y cómo nos preparara para lo existe en el exterior? Le pregunto Harry

Du: no hay nada en el exterior querido ¿Quién te imaginas que atacaría a niños como tú?

Cd: a no lo sabemos porque no se lo dices Harry. Le conteste sarcásticamente.

Hp: claro cedric no lo sé tal vez lord Voldemort. Todos quedaron sorprendidos algunos murmuraban cosas. Umbrich estaba en shoc y dijo.

Du: les explicare claramente, les han dicho que cierto mago tenebroso esta al asecho nuevamente eso es una mentira.

Hp: no es mentira lo hemos visto cedric y yo, yo luche contra él.

Cd: es verdad casi me mata a Harry y a mí, a él lo torturo. Le grite

Du. Están castigados señores.

Cd: según usted ¿yo casi muero porque me tropecé con una rama y Harry porque lo ataco un oso? Le dije irónico y molesto.

Du: lo que paso en el torneo fue un accidente producido por esos terribles juegos.

Cd: no fue accidente fue intento de homicidio. Le grite

Hp: si es verdad Voldemort lo hiso y usted lo sabe.

Cd: BASTA. Nos gritó. Basta los veré luego señores despues de clase en mi oficina a las nueve jijijiji. Harry y yo la miramos con odio al salir de la clase yo estaba preocupado temía que hermy ya no quisiera ir conmigo al lago.

Cd: hermy ¿nuestra cita sigue en pie no? Le pregunte pero luego me reprendí por decir cita.

Hg: ¿cita? Me pregunto ella sonrojada

Cd: quiero decir salida. Le aclare

Hg: a si claro ced, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

Cd: bueno despues de lo que paso con Umbrich pensé que ya no querrías salir conmigo. Ella me miro con ternura y me dijo.

Hg: hay ¿porque no querría salir contigo después de eso? además esa vieja me cae muy mal, ahora ve a cambiarte que yo haré lo mismo ¿sí? Yo le sonreí

Cd: gracias hermy, bueno voy a cambiarme te veo afuera de tu sala común

Hg: de acuerdo te veo ahí. Ella se fue corriendo y cuando la perdí de vista hice lo mismo.

Despues de discutir con esa vieja de hablar con hermy y de ser castigado, fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme me puse una camisa a cuadros de color gris y negro, abajo otra camisa celeste y una remera manga corta blanca abajo de estas unos Jeans negros y unos tenis negros a juego tome la canasta con las cosas para el picnic y me fui para buscar a hermy me pare en frente de la puerta de la sala de Gryfindor espere 5 minutos y ahí salió ella dejándome deslumbrado con lo hermosa que estaba.

Por. Hermione

Despues de lo que paso con ced y Harry en el salón, me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme para ir al lago con ced, me puse una blusa a rayas negras y blancas, pantalones ajustados, zapatos negros y un lindo sombrerito negro con una raya blanca con puntitos negros, deje mi pelo suelto por cierto mi look había cambiado ahora tenía mi pelo más liso mis risos ahora eran perfectas ondas definidas. Salí de la sala y ahí estaba ced se veía tan guapo, él se me quedo mirando de forma sorprendida lo cual hiso que me sonrojara.

Hg: hola ced te ves muy guapo. Ante eso, el pareció reaccionar me sonrió y se acercó a mi yo me puse nerviosa, acaricio mi mejilla y me dijo.

Cd: pues tu estas bellísima hermy. Me sonroje aún más y le dije.

Hg: gracias ced ¿vamos?

Cd: vamos, traje cosas bastante deliciosas.

Hg: pues me parece genial. La verdad cada minuto me daba cuenta que lo que estaba sintiendo por ced era amor, pero tenía que controlarme ced era mi amigo y el solo me veía como su amiga.

Llegamos al lago y ced puso un mantel en el piso, puso la canasta con comida sobre ella y me hiso una seña para que me sentara.

Hg: ¿Qué fue lo que trajiste? Le pregunte

Cd: bueno traje tarta de fresa, fresas con chocolate, algo de jugo de naranja y lo mejor de todo torta de chocolate. Yo le sonreí cedric era adicto a lo dulce.

Hg: eso suena delicioso ced, bueno comamos. Ced saco unos platos y unas cucharas comimos entre bromas y risas hablamos de nuestras vacaciones y nuestros amigos, hasta que ced propuso un juego de preguntas.

Cd: oye ¿Qué te parece si jugamos al juego de las 20 preguntas?

Hg: de acuerdo, pero que sean solo diez.

Cd: bueno yo primero ¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito?

Hg: bueno mi deporte favorito es uno muggle llamado football me parece genial.

Cd: enserio me gustaría que me enseñaras a jugarlo.

Hg: bueno ahora yo ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Cd: yo diría que las hamburguesas, sé que es una comida muggle pero una vez lo probé y me encanto, mi turno ¿Cuál es tu bebida preferida?

Hg: una que se llama coca cola y ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Cd: la cerveza de mantequilla.

Hg: enserio yo no la probé.

Cd: bueno tengo otro pretexto para llevarte a las tres escobas. Le sonreí

Hg: me parece una buena idea, tu turno.

Cd: bueno que te puedo preguntar ha ya se ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Hg: bueno antes quería ser dentista como mis padres, pero ahora quiero estudiar leyes mágicas y tu ¿Qué quieres ser?

Cd: medimago es mi sueño. Él me sonrió se nota que le gustaba ese camino.

Hg: esa es una gran profesión ced, estoy segura que serás el mejor medimago. Le di una sonrisa de apoyo.

Cd: gracias hermy bueno otra pregunta ¿tienes algún talento oculto algo que te gustaría hacer más que estudiar leyes mágicas? Mi sonrisa se borró acaso él sabía algo.

Hg: ¿a qué te refieres? Le pregunte nerviosa

Cd: bueno no se algo que hagas a escondidas un talento que nadie sepa que tengas como por ejemplo jugar al Quidich.

Hg: pues no tengo ningún talento. Le dije tajante aunque era mentira

Cd: vamos hermy algo debes tener guardado, además no sabes mentir dime o por lo menos dame una pista. Me pidió con un puchero yo no me resistí a eso así que le di una pista.

Hg: está bien tengo un talento, pero solo te voy a dar una pista tiene que ver con instrumentos.

Cd: ¿instrumentos? ¿Acaso son instrumentos de música? Me pregunto

Hg: sí. Le respondo

Cd: ¿eres pianista? pregunto

Hg: no. Le dije

Cd: ¿trompetista? Pregunto eso me hiso gracia.

Hg: no. Le dije riéndome

Cd: vamos dime hermy. Me pidió impaciente

Hp: no, mira hagamos una cosa yo te lo diré pero en el momento correcto, cuando me sienta segura ahora hablemos de otra cosa.

Cd: de acuerdo pero no sé si resista. Me dijo las horas pasaron y yo estaba más que feliz con ced ahora ya sabía que sentía por él estaba enamorada de Cedric Diggory y tenía miedo ¿y si él no sentía lo mismo que yo? Bueno ahora eso no importaba quería disfrutar este momento con ced, lo que ella no sabía era que dos pares de ojos, unos azules y otros verdes estaban mirando la situación con furia ellos eran cho y Ron que no soportaron la escena y se fueron de ahí Ron hecho una furia y la chica enojada, pero consigo misma porque ayer estaba con Harry y ahora estaba mirando a ced con Granger no sabía lo que sentía, pero quería a Harry y a ced.

Por cedric: ya era hora de volver él se preguntaba cuál sería el talento oculto de hermy pero bueno ya lo sabría no iba a presionarla.

Cd: hermy ya es hora de volver tengo que ir a mi castigo. Le dije algo triste estaba disfrutando este momento.

Hg: no estés triste ced fue una tarde maravillosa y esa vieja no lo arruinara. Yo le sonreí y la abrace. Luego ella se separó. Bueno vamos no quiero que llegues tarde. Me dijo ella siempre preocupándose era tan hermosa y estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no besarla.

Cd: si claro vamos te acompaño a tu sala. Ella asintió llegamos a la puerta de su sala.

Cd: adiós hermy nos vemos luego. Le dije

Hg: adiós ced te veo mañana. Dijo mirándome a los ojos, quería besarla pero la espantaría no era el momento correcto así que solo le di un beso en la comisura de los labios muy cerca de ellos.

Hg: adiós ced buenas noches.

Cd: bunas noches princesa. Me sonrió y entro su sala me quede parado ahí unos segundos y luego me encamine a mi sala a cambiarme para ir al castigo, me puse mi uniforme espere una hora y media ya que era temprano. Fui a la oficina del sapo rosa ja jajá sapo rosa eso tendría que decírselos a zach y los gemelos, ahí estaba Harry esperándome lo salude.

Hg: hola Harry ¿hace mucho que esperas?

Hp: hola ced no, llegue hace 5 minutos.

Cd: que bueno. De pronto la puerta de la oficina de la vieja se abrió y nos pidió que entramos.

Du: pasen señores. Entramos a su oficina era toda rosa y llena de platos pegados a las paredes con gatos que se movían.

Cd: ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? Le pregunte

Du: deberán escribir no debo decir mentiras. Harry y yo nos miramos y sacamos una hoja y cuando íbamos a sacar nuestra pluma ella dijo.

Du: o no señores van a usar una pluma mía muy especial. Nos dijo

Hp: no nos dio tinta. Le dijo Harry

Du: no necesita tinta. Le respondió él y yo nos miramos extrañados. Y nos pusimos a escribir cuando estábamos terminando de escribir la frase los dos comenzamos a quejarnos yo me fije mi mano y vi que la frase que había escrito se estaba grabando en mi mano con mi propia letra al igual que Harry, ella se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo.

Du: ¿sí? Porque en el fondo ustedes saben que lo que dijeron es mentira. Nosotros asentimos, salimos de ahí furiosos y sorprendidos diciendo maldiciones contra umbrich luego nos despedimos me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama trate de no pensar en umbrich y pensé en la tarde que pase con hermy me pregunto cuál será su talento oculto me dormí pensando.

Por Hermione

Despues de despedirme de ced entre a mi sala tome un libro que estaba ahí y lo leí por unas horas luego bajo ron y me pregunto molesto.

Ron. ¿Dónde estuviste? Yo rodé los ojos harta

Hp: eso no te incumbe Ronald. Le respondí fastidiada

Ron: estuviste con cedric verdad.

Hp: mira ya me estoy hartando de tu actitud Ronald y como ya te dije no es de tu incumbencia me voy a dormir. Antes de que pudiera decir algo me fui a mi habitación ese estúpido de ron ¿Quién se cree para pedirme explicaciones? aashh intente calmarme pero no podía así que me dedique a pensar en la tarde que pase con ced esta tarde había sido suficiente para aclarar mis sentimientos por él lo amaba pero tengo miedo yo debí haberme enamorado de él que tal si no siente lo mismo que yo podría decirle que ya no podemos ser amigos pero no puedo necesito tenerlo cerca, pero voy a hacer algo yo soy una Gryfindor y se supone que los Gryfindor somos valientes tal vez pueda conquistar a ced conocerlo mejor, pero bueno ahora no voy a pensar en eso, ahora que recuerdo ced le había dicho a ced sobre mi talento oculto yo aún no se lo diría no era que no confiara en él, pero es que me da vergüenza, mi talento tiene que ver con la música es mi sueño más preciado poder estar en los escenarios. Me encamine a mi baúl y tome mi tesoro más preciado saque una hermosa guitarra color rojo brillante que me había regalado mi madre cuando tenía 8 años.

Hg: hay ced amor algún día te diré mi verdadero sueño, pero no ahora. Volví a dejar la guitarra en su lugar reduciéndola con el hechizo reduccio y le puse encantamientos de protección para que nadie la tocara solo yo.

Por narradora

En ese mismo momento una hermosa joven de ojos azules estatura mediana muy hermosa hablaba con una mujer y hombre sobre su llegada a Howards.

: ¿Creen que a cedric le guste mí llegada a Howards? Le pregunto la chica

Mujer: claro que si cariño le va a encantar, veras que se pondrá muy feliz.

Hombre: es verdad mía le va a encantar además así podrás estar más tiempo con él.

Mia: es verdad, él me quiere mucho lo sé, además yo también estoy muy feliz de estar con él en Howards.

Lo que nadie sabía era que esa joven iba a significar alguien muy importante para la relación de Hermione y cedric alguien que los ayudaría alguien muy importante para ced y una nueva amiga para hermy.

* * *

espero que les haya parecido bien, comenten besos


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

LA LLEGADA DE MIA DIGGORY Y DE UNA NUEVA AMIGA

POR: Hermione

Me desperté con los rayos del sol, eran las 6:30 tenia media hora para bañare, bajar y desayunar, antes de entrar al baño tenia que hacer una tarea titanica que era despertar a Ginny.

Hg: Gin, Ginny, "GINNY". Le grite

Ginny: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Dijo la pelirroja exaltada, no pude evitar reírme

Hg: ya son la 6:30 tenemos que prepararnos o llegaremos tarde a nuestras clases. Ella se levantó refunfuñando y algo dormida para luego decirme.

Ginny: eres una pesada amiga lo sabes

Hg: si pero me agrada ver cómo te enojas cuando te despierto jajajajaja. Estalle en risas ante lo que dije la verdad si me agradaba hacer enojar a Ginny.

Ginny: ja ja ja muy graciosa. Se rio ella sarcásticamente.

Nos metimos a las duchas y nos bañamos luego nos secamos el cabello, yo me puse una poción para el cabello que hacían mis hondas brillantes y bien definidas, me maquille un poco al igual que Ginny, pero más natural, solo delinee mis ojos con delineador negro, luego algo de brillo labial rosa en los labios no necesitaba base mi piel era blanca perfecta terminamos con el maquillaje para luego vestirnos.

Salimos del baño con nuestras batas, nos pusimos nuestros uniformes, mi uniforme ahora era casi como el de Ginny solo que no tan exagerado, mi falda era dos dedos arriba de las rodillas que dejaban ver mis largas piernas blancas, mientras que el de Ginny era de dos dedos y medio, ya no usaba la camisa abotonada hasta arriba ahora los primero tres botones estaban desabrochados dejando ver un considerado escote claro no era tan provocativo como el de una modelo con vestido, pero era suficiente para que un chico se alborotara, aunque la corbata que no estaba sujetada al cuello disimulaba un poco el escote, el suéter tampoco lo usaba hasta arriba los cuatro botones de arriba estaban desabrochados.

Terminamos de vestirnos y tomamos nuestras túnicas y nuestras bolsas para bajar a desayunar en el camino me pregunto.

Ginny: oye ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con cedric? Ella me miro con una sonrisa pícara yo rodé los ojos y me detuve para decirle.

Hg: Ginny no fue cita ¿sí? Fue una salida de amigos.

Ginny: como sea ¿Qué paso?

Hg: bueno nos divertimos mucho reímos comimos, jugamos al juego de las 20 preguntas aunque fueron 10, estuvo genial. Le conté con una sonrisa.

Ginny: ¿enserio? Y ¿no paso algo más?

Hg: Ginny ya te dije que solo somos amigos.

Ginny: oh vamos Hermione se nota que te mueres por ced y no lo niegues, te conozco somos amigas ¿o no?

Yo solo atine a sonrojarme Ginny sí que me conocía, solté un suspiro y le conté lo que sentía por cedric.

Hg: si somos amigas Ginny y porque somos amigas te lo diré, si me gusta cedric y no solo eso lo amo, pero por favor no se lo digas ni a él ni a nadie.

Ginny: LO SABIA. Grito la pelirroja. Hermy tienes que decirle a cedric lo que sientes.

Hg: ¿Qué?, no que tal si no siente lo mismo por mí, que tal si lo arruino.

Ginny: hay Hermione date cuenta cedric te ama ¿Por qué cree que quiso ser tu amigo?, además sería un idiota si no lo hiciera, eres linda, dulce, valiente y lista eres perfecta amiga cualquiera se enamoraría de ti.

Hg: no lo sé Ginny ¿de verdad lo crees?

Ginny: por supuesto, tienes que decirle lo que sientes.

Hg: es que tengo miedo de perderlo, de que solo me vea como una amiga y me rechace, por lo menos quiero tener su amistad.

Ginny: tonterías si lo amas ve por él, debes conquistarlo eres una Gryfindor y los Gryfindor somos valientes, debes decirle, porque si no le digo yo.

Hg: tienes razón soy una Gryfindor, se lo diré, pero dame tiempo ¿sí? Quiero estar segura de que podre conquistarlo ¿sí?

Ginny: está bien

Pensamiento de Ginny

 _"hay hermy si supieras que con ced, tienes más de un millón de oportunidades de conquistarlo"_

Hg: gracias gin, bueno vamos hay que desayunar. Llegamos al comedor y ahí estaban Harry, Ron, Fred, George también estaban zach y ced que estaba leyendo una carta Ginny y yo los saludamos.

Hg y Ginny: hola chicos. Le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno al igual que Ginny me senté junto a ced y zach quedando en medio, Ron gruño ante eso y yo lo fulmine con la mirada, debería agradecer que lo salude despues de la escenita que me hiso ayer en la sala común.

Cd: hola hermy ¿Cómo dormiste? Me pregunto el con su sonrisa encantadora.

Hg: bien ced, hola zach ¿Cómo estás?

Zach: hola preciosa, estoy bien, aunque ced no deja de preguntarme cual será la sorpresa de sus padres como si yo supiera que fuera, es un fastidioso jajaja. Cedric lo fulmino con la mirada y yo me reí.

Hg: ¿esa carta es de tus padres ced?

Cd: si hermy y como ya te dijo zach. Dijo su nombre mirándolo, mientras que zach le daba una mirada inocente, volví a reír parecían niños. Al parecer me enviaran una sorpresa. Pude ver que estaba muy ansioso por saber que era, lo supe ya que sus uñas estaban todas mordiscadas.

Hg. Veo que estas algo ansioso jaja. Le dije señalando sus uñas

Cd: si es que jamás me envían sorpresas. Dijo el sonrojándose, todos nos reímos de el por su actitud excepto Ron, no le di importancia.

Hg: bueno chicos vayamos a nuestras clases.

Chicos: claro vamos

Hg: ahora tenemos herbologia ¿no?

Cd: si Hufflepuff y Gryfindor

Hg: que bueno así no tendremos que soportar a slytherin.

Hp: si es verdad

Por narradora

En ese momento Mia Diggory llegaba por red flu a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Mia: hola señor Dumbledore, que gusto verlo.

Ad: el gusto es mío señorita Diggory, será un placer tenerla con nosotros.

Mia: para mí también señor.

Ad: bueno señorita Diggory ¿prefiere hacer su selección de casa ahora? O ¿primero ver a su hermano y hacerlo con él?

Mia: primero quisiera verlo señor.

Ad: de acuerdo valla y cuando lo encuentre vienen y hacemos su selección.

Mia: gracias señor, pero primero quisiera darme un baño es que el viaje por red flu me dejo algo sucia y quisiera asearme ¿si se puede?

Ad: pues claro señorita la profesora Mcgonagal la llevara, minerva ¿podrías llevarla al baño de prefectos del quinto piso?

Iniciales de la profesora mcgonagal (MM) MINERVA MCGONAGAL

Mm: si claro, vamos querida.

Mia: muchas gracias. La profesora escolto a Mia al baño, cuando llegaron ella dijo la contraseña.

Mm: esencia de pino, bien querida aquí puedes bañarte, la puerta se abrirá cuando hallas terminado o si tú quieres ¿de acuerdo?

Mia: si gracias profesora.

Mm: por nada querida ¿quieres que me quede para despues ayudarte a buscar a tu hermano?

Mia: no gracias podre sola, y por favor si lo ve no le diga nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Mm: está bien nos vemos luego querida.

Mia entro al baño despues de que se fue la profesora, al entrar se quedó sorprendida el baño era estupendo se daría un largo baño, despues de una hora bañándose decidió que era hora de ir en busca de su hermano se puso la ropa que escogió para ponerse que consistía en una linda camisa violeta oscuro con puntos negros con sombras lilas, una linda mini falda color purpura, medias de nailon grises con líneas y botas negras hasta la rodilla, se maquillo un poco, algo de sombra azul en sus parpados rubor muy poco ya que sus mejillas eran rosas natural y los labios no se los pinto eran de un color rosa natural, termino y salió en busca de su hermano.

Ella es Mia Diggory y esta es su ropa

Por cedric

Luego de la clase de herbologia, hermy nos preguntó a zach y a mí si queríamos ir a su sala común ya que afuera en el patio hacia algo de frio para estudiar ahí.

Hg: chicos ¿quieren ir a nuestra sala común? aprovechemos que tenemos hora libre ya que la profesora Mcgonagal tiene que hacer sus cosas.

Zach: ¿segura? no queremos estorbar despues de todo es su sala. Dijo zach

Hp: claro que no estorban chicos, será un placer tenerlos con nosotros. Nos dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Ron. Habla por ti. Ya tenía que hablar el estorboso de Weasley

Hg: Ron, quieres dejar de ser un amargado, vamos ced di que sí por fa. Hermy me miro con un lindo puchero al cual no pude resistirme se veía tan tierna.

Cd: de acuerdo hermy iremos, pero deja que nos cambiemos.

Hg: claro vallan los esperamos en la puerta de su sala ¿sí?

Cd: de acuerdo vamos. Nos dirigimos a la sala de Hufflepuff, hermy, Harry y el Weasley se quedaron esperando afuera, zach y yo subimos nos cambiamos yo me puse una camisa azul, jeans azules oscuros y zapatos negros, zach se puso una campera azul oscuro con piel de cordero adentro camisa celeste, corbata a cuadros un jean azul desgastado y zapatos negros, luego bajamos y ahí nos estaban esperando Harry y hermy, supongo que el Weasley no quiso esperarnos, hermy me miro y me dijo algo que me hiso sonrojar.

Ropa de cedric y zach (ropa de zach) (el es zach)

Hg: valla ced estas muy guapo. Pude ver que ella también se sonrojo supongo que lo dijo sin pensar.

Cd: gracias hermy. Le dije rojo como un tomate.

Zach: oye y a mí no me dices nada Granger, que modales los tuyos.

Hg: jajaja tú también estas muy guapo zach. Le dijo hermy riéndose Harry solo se reía en silencio.

Hp: bueno chicos vamos Ginny y Ron deben estar esperándonos.

Hg: querrás decir Ginny, Ron debe estar comiendo como siempre jajaja. Todos reímos, luego fuimos a la sala de Gryfindor, al llegar Harry dijo la contraseña pero muy bajito para que no escuchemos entramos zach y yo nos sorprendimos la sala de Gryfindor era mejor que la de Hufflepuff claro era algo parecida, pero en la nuestra solo había una chimenea y dos sillones grandes amarillos no era fea pero comparada con la de Gryfindor no era nada, la de Gryfindor era más acogedora, tenía adornos, las cortinas estaban limpias y brillantes con un asombroso color rojo, las mesas limpias y como nuevas, la chimenea tenía adornos arriba de ella estaba pintada con lindos colores, su sala era genial.

Zach: valla su sala esta genial.

Hg: ¿tú crees? Pregunto hermy

Zach: si la nuestra es muy simple. La sala estaba repleta de estudiantes Fred y George estaban vendiendo los sortilegios Weasley, zach se lanzó hacia donde estaban ellos, hermy rodo los ojos y yo me reí.

Hg: chicos yo iré a cambiarme así estoy más cómoda.

Cd: claro hermy ve te esperamos. Ella nos sonrió y se fue por las escaleras, Harry yo nos sentamos en los sillones a hacer nuestros deberes despues de 15 minutos hermy bajo hablando con Ron sobre un trabajo, estaba hermosa.

Por Hermione.

Subí las escaleras despues de que le dije a ced que me cambiaria, decidí seguir el consejo de Ginny el de conquistarlo, así que busque en mi guarda ropa algo que me hiciera ver hermosa para, busque al fondo de mi guarda ropa que estaba lleno de ropa de mi nuevo look y lo encontré era perfecto un lindo vestido azul oscuro con líneas negras y botoncitos blancos trasparentes, medias de nailon negras con flores y botas negras de cuero.

Este es el vestido de Hermione

Salí del cuarto cuando iba bajando las escaleras me encontré con Ron que me miro con una mirada de ¿atracción? No tal vez estoy confundida

Ron: ¿Hermione? Wow te ves linda. Me dijo sorprendido.

Hg: gracias Ron ¿bajamos? Tenemos que hacer nuestra tarea. Le dije

Ron: claro, hablando de eso te quería pedir si podrías ayudarme con un pergamino que tengo que entregar. Yo rodé los ojos y dije.

Hg: ¿ayudarte? O ¿hacerte la tarea?

Ron: por favor hermy es muy importante.

Hg: no Ron es tu tarea y tienes que hacerla tú. Le dije mientras íbamos bajando cuando estábamos apunto llegamos abajo él me dijo.

Ron: por favor Hermione es para mañana.

Hg: está bien pero solo te hare la introducción.

Ron: Hermione eres la mejor y si algún día vuelvo a ser grosero contigo….

Hg: habrías vuelto a la normalidad. Le dije cuando ya estábamos a mitad de la sala pude ver que ced y Harry estaban sentados en el sillón, ced levanto la vista y me miro embelesado SI LO LOGRE grite en mi interior, me acerque al sillón y me senté al lado de ced y Ron al lado de Harry abrí mi libro y fue cuando ced me dijo.

Cd: hermy estas bellísima. Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, lo cual hiso que me sonrojara.

Hg: gracias ced. Él me sonrió y luego nos dedicamos a hacer nuestra tarea, cuando ced estaba escribiendo sus apuntes vi como él tenía grabado algo en la mano, decía no debo decir mentiras vi con horror que lo tenía grabado en su piel como si se lo hubieran escrito con cuchillo y no solo eso Harry también lo tenía.

Hg: ¿qué tienen en la mano? Cedric escondió su mano y Harry me mostro su mano izquierda.

Harry: nada

Hg: no se hagan los tontos me refiero a su mano derecha. Le dije tomando la mano de ambos. Deben decirle a Dumbledore. Les dije adivinando que eso se los había hecho esa vieja de Umbrich.

Cd: no es nada hermy.

Hp: si además Dumbledore ya tiene suficientes problemas.

Ron: si pero esto es serio Harry, está torturándolos debes decirle.

Hp: No miren ustedes no nos entienden. Dijo Harry levantándose para irse.

Hg: explíquenos. Le respondí

Cd: Harry espera.

Hg: ced no te vayas por favor.

Cd: tranquila hermy solo le hare compañía, despues de todo soy el único que lo entiende.

Hg. Está bien. Vi cómo cedric se iba detrás de Harry espero que pueda hablar bien con Harry.

Zach: oigan ¿y ced y Harry? Nos preguntó zach

Ron: se fueron a charlar afuera.

Zach: o está bien, hermy ¿me ayudas con esta tarea? descuida solo quiero que me ayudes no que me la hagas.

Hg: claro zach. Dije sonriéndole, luego nos dedicamos a terminar nuestra tarea.

Por cedric

Salí detrás de Harry se veía frustrado, porque la verdad eso era lo que le pasaba, estaba frustrado por lo de Voldemort, por lo de Umbrich y por lo que paso en el torneo.

Cd: HARRY, HARRY ESPERA. Le grite, ya que él estaba algo más adelantado que yo porque él había salido corriendo.

Hp: cedric quiero estar solo ¿sí?

Cd: pues qué pena, porque no te voy a dejar tú eres mi amigo, Harry yo soy el único que te entiende y tú a mí el único que me entiende, no sé si tú me consideras tu amigo, pero yo si te considero mi amigo a ti.

Hg: gracias ced y si te considero mi amigo. Me dijo el con una sonrisa yo se la devolví.

Cd: oye ¿Qué te parece si paseamos un rato en el bosque para relajarnos?

Hg: claro lo necesito. Nos encaminamos al bosque y a lo lejos vimos a una chica rubia era luna lobegood

LL: Hola chicos que los trae aquí.

Cd: solo estábamos paseando luna.

LL: que bueno. Dijo luna con su aire soñador.

Hp: tus pies luna ¿no tienes frio?

LL: un poco, todos mis zapatos desaparecieron misteriosamente, sospecho que los nargles tienen algo que ver. Nos dijo la rubia con aire soñador.

Cd: ¿Qué son estas criaturas? Pregunte yo.

LL: Se llaman destrax, son muy amables, pero la gente los evita porque son algo….

Hp: diferentes

LL: si así es.

Hp: ¿Por qué no todos los pueden ver?

LL: solo los pueden ver los que vieron la muerte. Contesto luna

Cd: pero si solo los pueden ver los que vieron morir a alguien ¿Por qué yo los veo, cuando en las carretas no pude?

LL: bueno se dice que también los pueden ver los que les caen bien, yo creo que en las carretas no los pudiste ver porque aún no te conocían bien.

Cd: oh entiendo.

Hp. Pero entonces tú viste morir a alguien.

LL: si a mi madre a los 9 años.

Cd: deberás lo sentimos.

LL: está bien, era una bruja extraordinaria, pero le gustaba experimentar, un día un hechizo le salió mal y murió yo estaba ahí cuando paso fue horrible, hay veces que me siento muy triste por eso, pero tengo a papá.

Hp: lo siento. Luna nos sonrió luego dijo.

LL: por cierto él y yo les creemos. Nosotros la miramos raro. Que volvió el que no debe ser nombrado que el ministerio conspira contra ustedes y Dumbledore.

Cd: gracias luna. Le dije sonriéndole.

Hp: creo que ustedes son los únicos que nos creen.

Cd: si es verdad. Concorde con Harry.

LL: yo no lo creo, pero supongo que así lo quiere él. Dijo dándole una manzana a la criatura.

Cd: ¿a qué te refieres?

LL: pues si yo fuera quien ustedes saben, haría que se sintiera aislados de nosotros, porque logrando que se sientan solos no serían una gran amenaza. Nosotros le sonreímos ella tenía razón Voldemort quería que nos sintiéramos solos.

Por Mia

Maldición creí que sería más fácil encontrar a cedric, pero en este castillo es imposible, decidí que era hora de preguntar, vi a un chico moreno alto si no me equivocaba llevaba el uniforme de Gryfindor.

Mia: hola disculpa soy Mia estoy buscando a Cedric Diggory. Le dije

Chico: hola mucho gusto, soy Deán Thomas, y no sé dónde está cedric, estaba en mi sala con unos amigos pero se fue con Harry a algún lado, pero talvez este en el comedor ya que es hora de la cena.

Mia: muchas gracias Deán, te puedo pedir algo no le digas que me viste es que quiero darle una sorpresa.

Deán: no te preocupes, oye ¿eres algo de cedric?

Mia: si soy su hermana, por eso te pido que no digas nada es que quiero darle una sorpresa.

Deán: o valla no sabía que cedric tenía una hermana, pero no te preocupes te guardare el secreto.

Mia: gracias Deán nos vemos despues iré buscar a mi hermano.

Deán: si claro adiós Mia.

Mia: adiós Deán. Le dije yéndome, bien ahora a buscar a mi hermano, espero tener suerte esta vez.

Por: cedric

Despues de la charla con luna Harry y yo fuimos a ponernos nuestras túnicas, solo las túnicas ya que nos dio flojera ponernos los uniformes, fuimos al comedor y ahí estaban los chicos hermy, zach, Ginny, fred, George y Ron, Harry y yo les hablamos.

Cd y Harry: hola chicos.

Hg: Ced, Harry.

Hp: ¿podemos sentarnos?

Hg: claro siéntense. Nos dijo hermy con una sonrisa, Harry y yo nos sentamos y hablamos de tonterías despues de 15 minutos escuchamos un grito agudo, que hiso que todo el comedor volteara hacia al lugar de donde había venido el grito, cuando voltíe no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos al pie de las escaleras estaba mi rubia favorita la luz de mis ojos, me pare de mi asiento y dije su nombre.

Cd: Mia.

Mia: CED. Grito ella corrió hacia mí y yo hacia ella, ella se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la hice dar vueltas en el aire, riendo nos abrazamos la había extrañado, mi hermanita.

Mia: ced hermanito como te extrañe jajaja.

Cd: ¿Qué haces aquí loca he? Deberías estar en Beauxbatons.

Mia: si sucede que quería pasar más tiempo con mi hermano favorito, asique me cambie de colegio.

Cd: soy tu único hermano Mia. Le dije riendo

Mia: si pero no importa jajá. Dijo volviendo a abrazarme

Cd: oye ven quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

Mia: claro.

Cd: bien él es Harry Potter creo que ya habías oído de él.

Mia: si pero eso de que solo eres el niño que vivió no me lo creo, un gusto Mia Diggory

Hp: un placer conocerte Mia y gracias.

Mia: por nada.

Cd: bien ellos son los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George ya te había hablado de ellos.

Mia: valla pensé que eran parecidos o algo así, no que eran iguales, un placer chicos.

Fred: es un…

George: verdadero placer Mia. Mia les sonrío

Cd: ella es Ginny la hermana de los gemelos es la menor de los Weasley.

Mia: un gusto Ginny.

Ginny: el gusto es mío Mia. Le dijo Ginny sonriendo

Cd: bueno él es Ron Weasley es hermano de fred, George y Ginny "es el único que no es mi amigo" le dije bajito para que solo ella me escuchara, Mia me miro raro.

Mia: un gusto Ron.

Ron: para mí también. Dijo el de forma arisca, aunque pude ver que examinaba a mi hermana de arriba abajo ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para mirar así a mi hermana? Yo lo fulmine con la mirada y Mia me dio una mirada como diciéndome ya comprendo porque no eres su amigo, yo solo continúe.

Cd: y creo que no es necesario presentarte a zach a debes estar harta de tenerlo en casa.

Mia: pues valla que si estoy harta.

Zach: eres muy cruel mi querida Mia, al fin vas a dejar de fingir que eres una chica dulce y refinada que no rompe un plato, cuando no eres nada de eso jajaja. Se burló zach de mi hermana yo solo me reí bajito porque si no sería hombre muerto.

Mia: ja ja muy gracioso. Se rio mi hermana falsamente solo provocando que zach se riera más y los gemelos se sumaran a sus risas.

Cd: bueno y por ultimo ella es Hermione Granger.

Mia: o por fin te conozco, es un placer Hermione cedric no paraba de hablarme de ti en las vacaciones, siempre me decía que eras muy linda y estupenda. Mia me miro con una sonrisa inocente yo solo me sonroje y la fulmine con la mirada.

Hg: el placer es mío Mia, es un gusto conocer a la hermana de ced.

Mia: gracias Hermione espero que tú y yo seamos buenas amigas. En ese momento todos escuchamos una discusión eran Umbrich y la profesora Mcgonagal.

Du: ¿Qué es lo que está insinuando?

Mm: no insinuó nada, solo le pido que con lo que respecta a mis alumnos les de las clases adecuadas.

Du: suena a como si estuviera cuestionando mi autoridad.

Mm: yo no cuestiono su autoridad, pero si cuestiono sus métodos medievales.

Du: le recuerdo que cuestionarme a mí o a mi clase, es prácticamente cuestionar al ministerio minerva.

MM: pues no es así dolores.

Du: mire minerva yo puedo tolerar muchas cosas, pero algo que yo jamás voy a tolerar es la deslealtad.

MM: deslealtad. Dijo la profesora Mcgonagal

Du: las cosas en Howards están peor de lo que me temía, Cornelius querrá tomar medidas en seguida. Dijo el sapo rosa despues de la discusión ella se fue al igual que la profesora.

Mia: wow ¿Quién era esa vieja? Pregunto Mia.

Cd: era el sapo rosa. Dije riéndome los demás se unieron a mí.

Fred: ese estuvo bueno ced.

George: si ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió?

Zach: si es verdad ese apodo le queda.

Mia: si tienen razón… HAY. Grito Mia

Cd: ¿Qué te pasa?

Mia: es que me acorde que tengo que hacer mi selección de casa, oigan ¿Qué les parece si todos me acompañan he?

Hg: nos encantaría Mia ¿no chicos?

Harry, fred, George, Ginny, y zach: claro. El único que no dijo fue Ron, no le dimos importancia.

Mia: bueno vamos ¿Qué esperan? Nos dijo Mia los chicos y yo fuimos a la oficina de Dumbledore, dijimos la contraseña que era pastel de limón y entramos, ahí estaba el parado atrás de sus escritorio el levanto la vista nos vio y dijo.

Ad: oh señorita Mia la estaba esperando.

Mia: si lamento haber tardado tanto, es que el castillo es enorme. Dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa

Ad: si la entiendo no se preocupe, veo que trajo a alguien más que a su hermano.

Mia: si es que sería muy aburrido si fuéramos solo los dos.

Ad: si tiene razón, bien prosigamos aquí tengo el sombrero seleccionador siéntese en esa silla por favor.

Mia: si claro. Mia se sentó en una silla que estaba en el medio de la oficina Dumbledore, le puso el sombrero, los chicos nos pusimos al frente de Mia, luego el sombrero empezó a decir.

Sombrero: oh una Diggory, que gusto, tienes una mente espectacular muy difícil, tienes varias virtudes eres astuta como slytherin, leal como una Hufflepuff, lista como una Ravenclaw y valiente como una Gryfindor tienes todas esas virtudes, pero si, hay una que sobresale a todas y que me dice dónde te pondré. Yo estaba ansioso por saber dónde terminaría Mia.

Sombrero: te pondré en GRYFINDOR. Grito el sombrero, yo quede en sorprendido mi hermana había terminado en Gryfindor y no en Hufflepuff, Mia sonrió feliz y sorprendida mientras que los gemelos, Harry, Ginny, hermy incluso Ron fueron a felicitarla, zach y yo estábamos con la boca abierta ya que estábamos seguros que Mia terminaría en Hufflepuff.

Ad: bueno señor Diggory porque no en vez de tragarse las moscas felicita a su hermana, usted también señor Smith. Recién cuando Dumbledore nos habló volvimos en sí, yo sonríe y me acerque a abrazar a mi hermana al igual que zach.

Cd: te felicito hermanita Gryfindor es una casa genial. Dije mirando a ms amigo obviamente sacando a ron.

Zach: si quien lo diría una Gryfindor.

Cd: mamá y papá estarán felices y sorprendidos.

Mia: si y que lo digas.

Ad: bueno jóvenes Weasley, señor Potter, señorita Granger ¿Por qué no le muestran a la señorita Diggory su sala y su cuarto?

Hg: claro señor, será un placer, vamos Mia te mostraremos la sala de Gryfindor.

Mia: gracias, adiós señor nos vemos luego. Se despidió mi hermana

Ad: por supuesto señorita Diggory adiós. Salimos de la oficina de Dumbledore y fuimos a la sala de Gryfindor, cuando llegamos Mia quedo sorprendida al ver su sala.

Mia: wow es hermosa chicos.

Hg: si tienes mucha razón Mia. Le dijo hermy con una sonrisa, el resto de la tarde hablamos de tonterías o de porque mi hermana vino a Howards y riéndonos de las bromas de los gemelos, cuando ya era muy tarde zach y yo teníamos que irnos decidí despedirme de mi hermana.

Cd: bueno hermanita zach y yo tenemos que irnos a dormir, asique buenas noches.

Mia: buenas noches hermanito, buenas noches zach.

Zach: buenas noches Mia, vamos ced

Cd: está bien buenas noches chicos. Dije viendo a los gemelos a Harry y Ginny

Chicos: buenas noches.

Cd: buenas noches hermy. Dije dándole un beso en la frente

Hg: buenas noches ced que descanses. Me dijo sonriéndome yo le devolví la sonrisa, cuando estaba por salir de la sala Mia me detuvo diciéndome.

Mia: oye ced supongo que ya empezaste a conquistar a Hermione.

Cd: hay Mia que metiche eres, pero si ¿Por qué?

Mia: porque si quieres puedo ayudarte. Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara

Cd: o no ni lo sueñes no vas a decirle nada.

Mia: no voy a decirle nada tonto, me refiero a ser su amiga, despues de todo Hermione me callo muy bien parece una linda chica.

Cd: ¿en serio harías eso?

Mia: claro, así podría ayudarte con sus gustos y todas esas cosas.

Cd: genial, gracias hermanita. Dije abrazándola. Bueno tengo que irme o me regañaran, ha por cierto hermy tiene un talento oculto, si puedes averígualo ¿sí?

Mia: claro, déjamelo a mí. Yo le sonreí y me fui a mí a mi sala común, cuando llegue subí a mi cuarto me acosté y me dormí pensando en hermy y en mi hermana.

Por Hermione

Despues de que cedric se fue, los chico se fueron arriba a dormir, pero Ginny, Mia y yo nos quedamos en la sala común hablando, ya que no teníamos sueño, hablamos de moda, de música, de nuestros gustos y muchas cosas más.

Mia: valla chicas tenesmos muchas cosas en común.

Ginny: si es verdad tenemos los mismos gustos.

Hg: si es genial. Las tres sonreímos y de pronto Mia pregunto algo que me dejo desconcertada.

Mia: oye Hermione estuve hablando con mi hermano y me dijo que tienes un talento oculto ¿es verdad?

Ginny: ¿en serio hermy? ¿Tienes un talento oculto?

Hg: he sí. Dije sonrojándome

Mia: ¿y cuál es?

Ginny: si dinos

Hg: es que me da vergüenza, no sé si decirlo

Ginny: vamos hermy soy tu amiga y Mia también desde ahora, vamos.

Mia: si por favor. Dijo Mia poniendo carita de perro al igual que Ginny

Hg: está bien, pero no prometan no decirle a nadie ni siquiera a sus hermanos. Dije mirando a las dos, pero sobre todo a Mia.

Mia y Ginny: lo prometemos. Dijeron

Hg: buenooo mi talento oculto es que yooo canto. Dije nerviosa

Ginny: ¿de verdad?

Mia: eso es genial, canta algo.

Hg: ¿Qué? O no, no, no ni lo sueñen

Ginny: vamos hermy por fa. Me dijo Ginny volviendo a poner carita de perro yo me rendí ante eso.

Hg: está bien, cantare algo, pero solo una estrofa.

Mia y Ginny: de acuerdo. Ellas se acomodaron en el sofá y yo pensé en que canción cantaría, luego se me ocurrió una canción muy hermosa que había escuchado I surrender empecé a cantar una estrofa de la canción, sintiendo como mi corazón se llenaba de gozo al volver a cantar, cuando termine las chicas me miraba impresionadas.

Este es el link de la canción y la voz de Lucy hale va a ser casi siempre la voz de hermy, digo casi por que también pondré temas de otras cantantes, pero la voz oficial de hermy es la de Lucy hale.

watch?v=sGopQvxGKJM

Ginny: wow cantas increíble hermy. Dijo Ginny feliz

Mia: si tu voz es maravillosa. Dijo Mia sonriéndome

Hg: hay chicas no exageren. Dije roja como un tomate.

Ginny: ¿bromeas? Eres genial ¿Por qué no habías cantado antes?

Hg: porque no confiaba en mí, todos me decían siempre, que yo solo soy una sabelotodo y que a pesar de ser una sabelotodo jamás lograría nada, es por eso que ya no quiero dedicarme a la música. Dije triste.

Mia: tonterías Hermione tú no tienes por qué escuchar lo que te dicen, ellos te dicen eso porque te tienen envidia, ya que saben que llegaras lejos, pero te dicen eso para que tú te lo creas y así no llegaras a ningún lado, Hermione no importa lo que te digan los demás mientras tu confíes en ti misma.

Ginny: lo que dice Mia es verdad hermy.

Hg: tienen razón chicas, no me importa lo que crean los demás yo puedo bendecirme a mí misma, no necesito a nadie más, yo voy a cumplir mi sueño yo voy a cantar. Dije decidida

Ginny y Mia: así se habla.

Hg: sabes una cosa Mia.

Mia: ¿Qué?

Hg: no solo llego a Howards la hermana de Cedric Diggory, si no que llego alguien que para mí es una nueva amiga. Mia me sonrió y yo la abrase.

Ginny: querrás decir para nosotras hermy y te equívocas no es solo una amiga, es una nueva mejor amiga. Ginny sonrió y se unió a nuestro abraso, luego de romper el abraso las tres soltamos un bostezo.

Mia: bueno yo ya tengo sueño chicas ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dormir?

Ginny: yo te apoyo.

Hg: yo también, vamos chicas. Subimos a nuestro cuarto le mostré su cama a Mia y nos despedimos.

Hg: buenas noches chicas.

Ginny y Mia: buenas noches hermy.

Esa noche me dormí pensando que había revelado mi secreto y lo más importante que era que había ganado a una nueva amiga y algo me decía que de las mejores.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? espero que bien, perdón por no actualizar antes.

dejen reviews


	8. Mostrando mi talento y Umbridge al ataqu

aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero que les guste.

para Diana: que bueno que te aya gustado sigue leyendo y enviando comentarios.

* * *

CAPITULO 8

MOSTRANDO MI TALENTO Y UMBRIDGE AL ATAQUE

Por: Hermione

Me desperté con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana vi a mi reloj MALDICION eran las 6:45 tenía que haberme despertado 6:30 ahora tendría poco tiempo para bañarme, me apresure a levantarme y a despertar a las chicas las cuales estaban dormidas como tronco.

Hg: chicas nos quedamos dormidas llegaremos tarde apresúrense. Las chicas saltaron de sus camas como resortes.

Mia: ¿tarde? Pero ¿Qué hora es?

Hg: ahora son las 6:53. Ellas me miraron con cara de horror.

Ginny: ¿Qué? Entre bañarnos y arreglarnos no tendremos tiempo de desayunar.

Hg: si por eso vamos a bañarnos. Les dije, las tres entramos al baño y nos bañamos muy rápido tardamos 25 minutos, nos secamos el cabello con un hechizo nos maquillamos y luego nos vestimos rápido y bajamos a desayunar, ahí estaban los chicos, fred, George, Harry, ron, zach y ced.

Chicas: buenos días. Dijimos a coro.

Chicos: buenos días.

Mia: hola hermanito ¿Cómo dormiste?

Cd: bien Mia y ¿tú? ¿Qué tal dormiste en tu nueva casa? Le pregunto ced

Mia: genial, Gryfindor es estupendo. Dijo Mia los de Gryfindor sonreímos.

Zach: tal vez, pero no se comparan con nosotros mi querida rubia.

Fred: ya quisieras, ustedes son los que no se comparan con nosotros.

Zach: ya quisieras tu amigo, los de Hufflepuff somos mejores en todo.

Hp: ha por favor ustedes no nos ganan ni soñando.

Fred y George: oh yes. Dijeron fred y George chocando sus tasas de chocolate, Las chicas rodamos los ojos y yo dije.

Hg: por favor quieren dejar de ser tan infantiles. Les dije mirándolos

George: oh vamos hermy se más competitiva, es por nuestra casa.

Hg: no, además yo creo que Hufflepuff tanto como Gryfindor son casas muy hermosas ya que los Hufflepuff son amigos leales y los Gryfindor somos valientes y también somos leales a nuestros amigos y estaríamos dispuestos a dar la vida por ellos al igual que los Hufflepuff.

Cd: ¿eso crees? Me pregunto cedric con una sonrisa hermosa y tierna, yo asentí sonriéndole.

Zach: pues gracias hermy eres muy dulce. Me dijo zach con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví un poco sonrojada por lo que me dijo.

Hp: Hermione tiene razón tanto como Hufflepuff y como Gryfindor somos buenas casas.

Fred y George: si es verdad. Dijeron los gemelos.

Ginny: bueno chicos desayunemos porque me muero de hambre.

Mia: hay si yo también. Al tiempo que dijo eso mis tripas rugieron.

Hp: creo que eso contesta todo. Dije riendo los demás se unieron a mis risas, luego nos sentamos a desayunar, comimos una torta de limón con crema, una tasa de chocolate y unos pastelillos de vainilla con glaseado de chocolate, todo estuvo muy rico, cuando terminamos fuimos a nuestra clase de adivinación con la profesora trelawney, se que se decía que la odiaba, pero no era así solo no me gustaba como daba su clase.

Cd: ¿con quién tenemos clases ahora? Pregunto ced

Hg: con trelawney. Dije yo

Ron: la que odia Hermione.

Hg: no la odio tonto, solo no me gusta como da su clase. Le dije a Ron

Cd: pues a mí me gusta su clase. Dijo ced yo lo mire raro

Zach: porque te gusta. Dijo zach riéndose de el

Cd: no idiota, es porque cada vez que tenemos clase con ella despues de salir del salón me da un ataque de risa, es que su clase es muy graciosa jajaja.

Hg: en eso tienes razón ced jaja.

Mia: bueno entremos a la clase. Le hicimos caso a Mia y entramos, para nuestra sorpresa Umbrich estaba ahí junto a la profesora trelawney.

Du: bueno niños se preguntaran que hago aquí, bueno la respuesta es que como nueva inquisidora de Hogwarts mi deber es evaluar a los profesores para ver su rendimiento. Todos nos miramos con horror esto no sería nada bueno.

La profesora comenzó a dar su clase, en un momento cuando iba a explicarnos algo, Umbrich interrumpió a la profesora preguntándole.

Du: disculpe ¿Hace cuánto que da clases aquí querida?

Iniciales de la profesora Trelawney ST Sybil Trelawney

St: ¿Qué? Pregunto la profesora desconcertada, Umbrich anoto algo en su libreta y le pregunto.

Du: ¿podría hacerme una predicción?

St: ¿yo? ¿Disculpe?

Du: solo una insignificante profecía. La profesora miro hacia al techo como buscando algo, Umbrich anoto de nuevo algo y dijo. Qué pena.

St: no espere ya veo algo, usted corre un gran peligro.

Du: que bien. La profesora la miro marcharse con cara de preocupación, lo mismo paso con el profesor sneyp, el profesor flitwick y otros profesores más aunque lo más gracioso había sido con sneyp, cuando zach y Ron se rieron de sneyp porque Umbrich se burló de el por no haber conseguido el puesto de profesor de D.C.L.A.O ganándose un buen golpe de sneyp, cuando salimos de su clase ced, Harry, Mia y yo nos burlamos de ellos, Umbrich estuvo haciendo de las suyas por todo el castillo, separando novios de novias y saboteando a los gemelos, pero el colmo fue cuando salíamos de la clase de la profesora mcgonagal, todos estaban reunidos en el patio Harry le pregunto a cho que estaba pasando ahí.

Hp: cho ¿Qué sucede?

Cho: la profesora trelawney. Dijo ella, vi cómo le daba una mirada a ced y mi sangre hirvió ¿Por qué lo miraba? Si se supone que ahora le gusta Harry. Nos acercamos al patio y vimos como la profesora estaba llorando mientras filch sacaba sus maletas, escuchamos un ruido que eran las puertas abriéndose, de ahí salió Umbrich y la profesora le dijo.

St: llevo 16 años dando clases aquí, Hogwarts es mi hogar, por favor no puede echarme. Todos veíamos la escena con gran pesar Mia y yo estábamos llorando mientras cedric nos abrazaba y miraba la escena furioso con Umbrich, Mia lloraba porque le daba lastima la profesora y yo porque a pesar de todo quería a la profesora por más que no me gustara su clase ella no merecía lo que le estaban haciendo.

Du: me temo que ya lo hice querida. La profesora lloro más fuerte, luego abriéndose paso entre nosotros la profesora mcgonagal corrió hasta la profesora trelawney y la abrazo, la profesora de adivinación lloraba en los brazos de su amiga y ella trataba de consolarla.

Du: ¿tienes algo que decirme querida? Le pregunto Umbrich a mcgonagal

MM: ja, hay demasiadas cosas que querría decirle. La vieja de Umbrich la miro con una cara de pena fingida. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y de ahí salió el director Dumbledore.

Ad: profesora mcgonagal sería tan amable de escoltar a sybill de nuevo al castillo.

St: oh gracias, gracias. Decía la profesora mientras entraba al castillo

Du: Dumbledore, le recuerdo que según el estatuto 23 aprobado por el ministro yo…

Ad: tiene derecho a despedir a mis maestros. Dijo Dumbledore interrumpiéndola. Pero lo que no tiene es el derecho de desterrarlos, ese derecho sigue siendo mío.

Du: por ahora. Le dijo el sapo rosa al director, el profesor se dio vuelta entrando al castillo diciéndonos que volviéramos a nuestros salones, Harry y ced corrieron detrás de él llamándolo pero el profesor por alguna razón los ignoro, Mia y yo corrimos detrás de ellos y les preguntamos.

Chicas: Harry, ced ¿están bien? Ellos voltearon hacia nosotras y nos dijeron

Hp: si estamos bien. Nos respondió Harry

Cd: es verdad estamos bien chicas.

Hg: bueno si es así, Mia ¿Qué te parece si vamos a arreglaros al baño? Se nos corrió todo el maquillaje llorando y debemos vernos horrible.

Mia: si tienes razón.

Cd: para mí estas hermosa hermy. Me dijo ced haciendo que me sonrojara.

Hg: gracias ced.

Mia: bueno vamos sí o no.

Hg: si vamos, chicos nos esperan aquí sí.

Hp: claro vallan.

Mia y yo fuimos al baño y nos lavamos la cara, nos maquillamos con el maquillaje que traíamos en nuestras carteras, cuando ya estábamos terminando, Mia me pregunto algo que me tomo por sorpresa.

Mia: oye Hermione.

Hg: ¿sí?

Mia: ¿a ti te gusta mi hermano? Me Pregunto ella de repente

Hg: ¿Qué? Dije sorprendida

Mia: que si te gusta mi hermano.

Hg: Mia ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Mia: oh vamos hermy, no hay que ser una genio darse cuenta que te gusta mi hermano.

Hg: estas equivocada, a mí no me gusta cedric.

Mia: vamos Hermione, me contaste lo de tu talento para el canto, ¿no me vas a contar esto?

Hg: es que no sé si decírtelo. Le dije

Mia: vamos somos amigas hermy, confía en mí.

Hg: está bien, si amo a tu hermano Mia. Despues de decirle a Mia que amaba a su hermano ella lanzo un grito que seguro dejo sordo a todo Hogwarts.

Mia: ahaaaaaaaa eso es hermoso. Dijo ella.

Hg: shhh cállate.

Mia: hermy díselo, dile a mi hermano que lo amas.

Hg: pero si no siente lo mismo que yo.

Mia: hay Hermione mi hermano te ama, créeme si yo te digo que mi hermano te ama es porque te ama.

Hg: ¿tú crees?

Mia: claro soy su hermana y nadie sabe mejor que yo cuando mi hermano está enamorado.

Hg: pues entonces le diré, pero se lo diré a su tiempo ¿sí? Ahora vamos.

Mia: está bien vamos. Salimos del baño y corrimos a ver a los chicos que nos estaban esperando.

Hg: perdón por tardar tanto chicos.

Cd: no hay problema chicas.

Mia: ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

Hp: ha tenemos, tenemos…. Decía Harry dudando. Pues no lo sé, no sé qué tenemos ahora, tal vez tenemos una materia nueva.

Cd: me fijare en los horarios. Dijo cedric abriendo su mochila, el saco un papel de su mochila lo miro y dijo. Bien ahora tenemos ¿música?

Zach: alguien dijo algo de música. Dijo zach apareciendo de la nada.

Hg: si, al parecer tendremos música, oye y por cierto ¿dónde te habías metido?

Zach: fui a pedirle algunas cosas a los gemelos.

Mia: bueno ¿Cómo creen que será la clase de música?

Hg: pues yo no lo sé, solo espero que no nos hagan cantar.

Mia: ¿Por qué? Yo creo que cantarías muy bien. Me dijo Mia guiñándome un ojo

Hp: bueno mejor vayamos porque llegaremos tarde.

Fuimos al salón que se suponía iba a ser de música, cuando entramos los chicos vimos que no solo estaban los Hufflepuff y Gryfindor de quinto año, sino que también algunos de sexto como fred y George y Oliver Wood, también para mi sorpresa estaba Ginny y algunos de slytherin, como Malfoy, Parkinson, crabe, goley y zabini, los de Gryfindor y Hufflepuff los miraban con odio, era una mescla de años, yo me acerque a Ginny y le pregunte.

Hg: Ginny ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny: bueno yo quise venir como fred, George y Oliver.

Mia: ósea, que puedes elegir venir aquí.

Ginny: exacto. Dijo Ginny

Cd: bueno eso es genial, así si no queremos pasar vergüenza nos vamos.

Hp: que bueno porque yo canto como si me hubiera tragado un pollo. Todos reímos por lo que dijo Harry, despues Oliver se acercó a saludar a cedric.

Sus iniciales son obvias OW OLIVER WOOD.

Ow: hola cedric tanto tiempo sin verte amigo. Saludo Oliver a ced

Cd: hola amigo. Dijo ced dándole un abrazo a Oliver.

Ow: ¿Cómo has estado he?

Cd: bien haciendo nuevos amigos. Dijo el mirándonos a Ginny, Harry y a mí.

Mia: OLIVER. Grito Mia lanzándose a los brazos de Oliver, este la recibió gustoso y sorprendido por como reacciono la rubia y sobre todo de verla aquí.

Ow: Mia que gusto verte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto el desconcertado y algo sonrojado por cómo lo abrazo Mia, Ginny y yo nos dimos una mirada y sonrisa cómplice las dos estábamos pensando lo mismo a Mia le gustaba un poco Oliver y a Oliver le gustaba un poco Mia eso sospechábamos bueno era lo que parecía.

Mia: bueno decidí que era hora de un cambio, así que me pase para Howards ¿Qué te pareció?

Ow: me pareció genial. Dijo el dedicándole una linda sonrisa provocando que Mia se sonrojara.

Zach: ejem, ejem, perdón y a mí no me saludas amargado, que yo recuerde también soy tu amigo desquiciado del Quidich. Oliver rodo los ojos y nosotros nos reímos.

Ow: pues no eres el centro del mundo Smith. Dijo el acercándose a darle un abrazo a su amigo.

Zach: así está mejor.

Fred y George: oigan nos están dejando de lado capitán.

Ginny: pues acérquense tontos. Les dijo Ginny antes de que empezaran con sus bromas.

Fred: bueno no te enojes hermanita.

George: si te enojas por nada.

Ron: divirtiéndose. Todos nos asustamos no habíamos visto a Ron llegar, volteamos a él y vimos que estaba con cara de pocos amigos estaba enojado.

Mia: la verdad es que sí. Le dijo Mia mirándolo mal, Ron solo le dio una mirada asesina y una que mostraba ¿lujuria? Si era eso, escuche un gruñido que al principio pensé que venia de cedric pero no, era de Oliver que al parecer se había dado cuanta del tipo de mirada que le dio Ron a Mia, Ron se sentó lejos de nosotros despues de eso y nosotros seguimos hablando.

Despues de unos 15 minutos por la puerta entro una mujer muy bonita de tal vez unos 28 o 29 años ella nos sonrió a todos y se paró en frente de todos y dijo.

: Hola chicos yo soy la nueva profesora de música y les voy a enseñar canto y baile. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, no podía estar pasándome esto, tendríamos que cantar en frente de todos.

: mi nombre es Ángeles Inchausti, pero pueden decirme Angie, quiero decirles que esta materia solo es obligatoria para quinto año, para los demás que estén participando por su cuenta no lo será ya que por ahora como esta materia esta aprueba porque que jamás se había dado en Hogwarts, los de sexto y séptimo no la tendrán, si les gusta esta materia el próximo año se dará en todos los años y así será obligatoria, mi propósito es que ustedes sepan cantar y bailar bien para fin de año ¿de acuerdo? Nos preguntó ella nosotros asentimos.

Angie: bien, díganme alguno de ustedes toca algún instrumento, canta o baila. Nadie respondió hasta que Mia me empujó al frente como diciéndome que me animara yo le suplique que no me obligara, pero no me hiso caso.

Mia: ha profesora aquí hay una alumna que toca la guitarra. Dijo señalándome yo la fulmine con la mirada.

Angie: a bueno entonces ven al frente cariño. Y puse cara de pánico y vi como ced me daba una mirada sorprendida, seguro pensando que ese era mi único talento. Bueno decime solo tocas la guitarra o ¿haces alguna otra cosa? Me pregunto cuando llegue al frente los de slytherin me miraban con burla.

Hg: si, solo hago eso. Dije yo rápidamente

Ginny: no mientas Hermione haces muchas más cosas dile la verdad a la profesora. Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona, la iba a matar ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?

Hg: Ginny porque no te mentes solo en tus asuntos. Le dije furiosa ella y Mia se rieron mientras que los chicos las miraban extrañados.

Angie: bueno si haces más cosas decime no tienes por qué tener vergüenza. Me dijo ella dándome una sonrisa cálida, su sonrisa me tranquilizo y me dio valor para contarles a todos mi mayor secreto.

Hg: está bien bueno yo como dijo mi amiga toco la guitarra, también el piano, la guitarra eléctrica, toco el teclado y también la batería.

Angie: wow que bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hg: Hermione Granger. Le respondí

Angie: bueno Hermione ¿haces alguna otra cosa?

Hg: si bailo, pero lo que más me gusta es cantar. Dije yo soltando todo, me sentí liberada al contar mi secreto.

Angie: ¿enserio? Qué bueno y ¿no te gustaría cantar algo? Yo la mire sorprendida

Hg: bueno no sé. Dije yo

Angie: vamos tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano y no solo tú Todos, asique que el que se atreva a burlarse de ti, tendrá que venir al frente todos los días a cantar algo ¿te parece? Yo le sonreí y asentí

Angie: bueno ¿qué quieres tocar guitarra, piano o qué?

Hg: guitarra, pero preferiría tocar la mía me da confianza.

Angie: claro llámala.

Hg: si ACCIO GUITARRA ROJA. Espere 5 minutos y por la puerta apareció mi hermosa guitarra roja, mis amigos me miraban con una sonrisa dándome apoyo para cantar cedric tenía una hermosa sonrisa por haber descubierto mi secreto, yo le devolví la sonrisa, pude ver como los slytherin me miraban con rabia por mi hermosa guitarra.

Angie: wow que hermosa guitarra Hermione.

Hg: gracias me la dio mi madre.

Angie: bien ¿Qué nos vas a cantar?

Hg: una canción que compuse se llama Extra Ordinary.

Angie: suena interesante, puedes sentarte en esa silla para estar más cómoda.

Hg: gracias. Me senté en la silla acomode la guitarra y empecé a rasgar sus cuerdas provocando una hermosa melodía, cuando termine la introducción con la guitarra empecé a cantar vi como todos se sorprendieron a escuchar mi voz.

I'm imprisoned, I've been living a lie.  
Another night I put in all a disguise.  
I wanna tear it off and step in the light,  
Don't you? Don't you?

En esa parte mire a cedric quería que supiera como como me sentía.

So, now I'm knocking at your front door,  
And I'm looking for the right cure.  
I'm still a little bit unsure,  
'Cause I know...  
Yeah, I know...

Cedric me miraba impresionado como diciéndome que él iba a ser mi cura.

That most people see me as ordinary,  
But if you look close,  
You'll find I'm very interesting and hard to know,  
You can never tell where this might go.

Me sentía tan bien cantando en frente de todos y más cantando mi propia canción, esta canción iba conmigo por eso la escribí en ella estaba dicho quién era en realidad, aquí le decía a cedric que yo no era como las me describían yo era más.

'Cause I'm not your average, average person.  
I don't know much, but I know for certain:  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra.  
I'm just a little bir Extra Ordinary.

Volví a mirar a cedric en esta parte, ya que esta parte era adecuada para él ya que había algo de razón en ella.

I can see it from the spark in your eyes:  
You believe in all the things you deny.  
You wanna fly and leave your worries behind,

Don't you? Don't you?

Cedric me miraba dándome la razón, diciéndome que lo que decía era verdad él creía en las cosas que le obligaban a negar eran verdad

Well, now I'm knocking at your front door,  
And I'm looking for the right cure.  
I'm still a little bit unsure,  
'Cause I know...  
Yeah, I know...

That most people see me as ordinary,  
But if you look close,  
You'll find I'm very interesting and hard to know,  
You can never tell where this might go.

Todo lo que decía mi canción era la realidad pura, las personas me miraban de esa manera.

'Cause I'm not your average, average person.  
I don't know much, but I know for certain:  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra.  
I'm just a little bir Extra Ordinary.

Cuando termine la última estrofa me sentí aliviada esta era yo, la verdadera Hermione yo nací con la música en la sangre yo era cantante. Todos me aplaudían mis amigos los Hufflepuff todos con una sonrisa, cedric me miraba con tanto amor que creí que me desmayaría lo amaba. Los slytherin me miraban con odio.

Angie: Hermione muy bien, cantas precioso creo que vas a ser una gran cantante.

Hg: gracias. Dije sonrojada

Angie: bueno ya podes ir con tus amigos. Yo asentí y fui con ellos, ellos me recibieron con un cálido abrazo fred me hiso dar vueltas en el aire.

Fred: valla cantaste hermoso hermy. Me dijo el

Hg: gracias fred.

Zach: valla que tienes talento hermy. Me dijo zach yo le sonreí

Hp: estuviste fantástica. Dijo Harry le di otra sonrisa para el

Cd: así que ese era tu talento. Me dijo ced serio

Hg: si jeje ¿te gusto?

Cd: no me gusto. Me dijo el yo puse cara de pánico, si se veía bien hace un rato. Me encanto Hermione. Yo suspire de alivio y él me dio un cálido abrazo. Tu voz es preciosa hermy y gracias por dedicármela. Me susurro el al oído.

Hg: por nada ced te lo merecías. Dije sonriéndole, él me dio un beso en la frente, luego continuamos con las clases, Angie era muy dulce muy tierna era una profesora ejemplar varios estudiantes pasaron a cantar unos cantaron bien y otros no tanto, pero que con algo de estudio iban a mejorar, no hubo tiempo para que pasaran todos así que Angie nos dijo que en la próxima clase pasaban los que faltaban.

Salimos del salón de música y los chicos no paraban de adularme mi voz y yo no hacía más que sonrojarme, fuimos a la sala común de Gryfindor, como Mia era hermana de cedric no había razón para no decirle la contraseña, entramos a la sala y ellos seguían diciéndome cosas lindas.

Ow: cantaste increíble Hermione tu canción era muy linda. Me elogio Oliver

Hg: muchas gracias Oliver eres muy tierno. Le dije con una sonrisa

Mia: no tienes nada que agradecer hermy es la verdad.

Ginny: Mia tiene razón no hay nada que agradecer.

Hg: si bueno no me elogien más que voy a parecer un tomate. Les dije riéndome.

George: bueno tomate ya pareces jajajajaja. Se burló de mi George, yo lo fulmine con la mirada provocando que se callara al instante, fue mi turno de reírme de el.

Hg: bueno porque no hablamos de un tema muy importante que es el sapo rosa.

Hp: si tienes razón esa vieja ya cruzo límite.

Cd: es verdad echar a la profesora trelawney es algo imperdonable.

Ginny: es una maldita. Dijo Ginny

Hg: no es una maldita es una horrible gárgola, tenemos que hacer algo, no aprendemos a defendernos y no aprendemos a pasar los timos. Dije mirando a la ventana note que estaba lloviendo. Él está avanzando chicos tenemos que saber defendernos necesitamos a un maestro de verdad alguien que nos enseñe de verdad. Dije dándome vuelta y mirando a Harry.

Hp: ¿Por qué me miras así? Me pregunto él aunque ya sabía la respuesta

Hg: tú sabes porque, Harry tú eres el único capaz de enseñarnos. Le dije

Hp: Hermione yo no sé si pueda.

Cd: Hermione tiene razón Harry tú eres el único que puede enseñarnos.

Ron: es verdad amigo. Dijo Ron que hasta ahora no habíamos notado su presencia.

Ow, Mia, Ginny, fred, George y zach. Estamos de acuerdo. Dijeron los chicos.

Hp: bueno solo déjenme pensarlo ¿sí? Y mañana les digo que decidí, ahora quiero irme a dormir.

Hg: está bien, pero piénsalo he. El asintió, se despidió de todos y se fue a dormir.

Ow: bueno yo también me voy a dormir, mañana quiero entrenar. Dijo Oliver

Mia: entonces buenas noches Oliver. Dijo Mia dándole un abrazo a Oliver que se sonrojo por eso.

Ow: he sí que tú también tengas buenas noches Mia, buenas noches chicos.

Chicos: buenas noches Oliver. Dijimos todos, poco despues también se fueron los gemelos, ced, zach, Mia, Ginny y yo nos quedamos charlando un rato más hasta que se hiso muy tarde y era hora de que zach y ced se vallan a su sala.

Cd: es hora de irnos zach o el sapo rosa nos va a castigar.

Zach: si tienes razón, buenas noches chicas. Nos dijo zach

Chicas: buenas noches zach.

Zach: buenas noches BRON. Dijo zach mirando a Ron Mia, Ginny y yo soltamos risitas muy bajas y cedric se mordía el labio par no reírse.

Ron: es RON. Lo corrigió Ron furioso a zach

Zach: oh lo siento siempre me confundo con los nombres. Dijo zach con pena fingida

Cd: bueno, buena noches hermanita, Ginny

Ginny: buenas noches ced. Le dijo gin con una sonrisa

Mia: buenas noches hermanito que descanses. Dijo Mia levantándose y dándole un abrazo a su hermano.

Mia: oye hermy te esperamos arriba. Me dijo Mia yéndose con Ginny y dejándome sola con Ron y cedric.

Cd: buenas noches hermy. Me dijo el dándome un abrazo el cual le respondí gustosa, el aroma de cedric me volvía loca, él se separó de mí y me dio un tierno beso en la frente se acercó a mi oído y me dijo. Por última vez cantaste hermoso. Yo me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi oído, me separe de él un poco y le sonreí, el me miraba a los ojos se estaba acercando a mí, yo estaba nerviosa, cada vez estaba más cerca iba a besarme estoy segura, pero cuando estábamos a unos centímetros una voz nos detuvo.

Ron: oye porque no te vas a tu sala de una vez. Era la voz de Ron la que nos había interrumpido se oía molesto, no más que yo con él por haber interrumpido mi momento con cedric, la verdad me había olvidado que Ron estaba ahí, cedric soltó un gruñido y miro de mala manera a Ron.

Cd: porque no se me da la gana Weasley. Ron lo miro furioso, a la vez feliz de habernos interrumpido, ced me volvió a mirar y me dijo. Adiós preciosa que descanses bien. Dijo el dándome un beso muy cerca de los labios.

Hg: que tú también descanses bien ced. Le dije mirándolo con amor, él me dio una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta, yo me quede ahí mirando por donde se había ido y pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, me hubiera quedado más tiempo de no ser por Ron.

Ron: tú y el tejón se están haciendo muy unidos ¿no? Dijo Ron enojado, yo rodé los ojos y lo mire furiosa por habernos interrumpido hace un momento.

Hg: sabes si me estoy volviendo muy unida a cedric ¿algún problema? Ron me miro mal y se paró del sofá donde estaba sentado y me dijo.

Ron: si tengo un problema y es que no me gusta que estés con ese tejón. Me dijo Ron acercándose a mí amenazadoramente, pero él no me daba miedo.

Hg: mira Ron si a ti te gusta o no, que yo esté cerca de cedric me vale un cuerno. Le dije dándome vuelta para irme, pero él me tomo del brazo y me hiso dar vuelta.

Ron: respóndeme ¿tu estas enamorada de Diggory? Me pregunto Ron, yo quede desconcertada, pero le dije.

Hg: no tendría por qué responderte esa pregunta ya que eso solo me incumbe a mí, pero lo voy hacer. Le dije firme el me miro impaciente. Si estoy enamorada de cedric lo amo con locura, lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo vi, recién ahora me doy cuenta, pero no importa ¿me oíste Ron? Lo amo y espero que se te grabe bien en esa cabeza tuya. Ya esta le solté todo en la cara, porque aunque me hiciera la tonta, sabía muy bien porque no le gustaba que estuviera con ced, pero para Ron ya era tarde, el me miro sorprendido y dolido para luego estar furioso.

Ron: tú no puedes estar enamorada de él. Me dijo el apretando el agarre de mi brazo.

Hg: ¿y porque no habría de estarlo? Cedric es un chico maravilloso dulce, que me valora y me trata bien. Dije soltándome de su agarre.

Ron: yo también te trato bien. Dijo el mirándome a los ojos, yo me reí en su cara.

Hg: ¿tú? Por favor Ron, lo único para lo que te sirvo es para hacer tus tareas, quieres que te recuerde cuantas veces fue las que me hiciste llorar, las veces que me humillaste diciéndome come libros o ratón de biblioteca, pero eso se acabó me harte de tus humillaciones, ahora voy a hacerme respetar por ti y por todos, cambie Ron tanto por fuera como por dentro ya no soy más esa Hermione que ter gustaba humillar soy distinta y te ofrecí la oportunidad de cambiar y de tratarme bien pero no la supiste aprovechar, Ron yo te quiero, pero no voy a dejar que me sigas insultando y tratándome mal. Le dije decidida ya no más esa Hermione que se dejaba pisotear por todos

Ron: Hermione yo... dijo el titubeando

Hg: tu nada Ron ¿sabes? hasta que aprendas a tratarme con respeto nuestra amistad estará en punto suspensivo. Me dolía tratar así a Ron, pero se lo merecía.

Ron: ¿quieres decir que nuestra amistad se termina? Me pregunto el con una de mirada de tristeza y enojo.

Hg: si y no, con eso quiero decir que hasta que no aprendas a tratarme bien no nos hablaremos ni nada, pero cuando puedas tratarme bien volveremos a ser los amigos que éramos, pero con la diferencia que es que tú me trataras bien. Le dije

Ron: lo vez ese tejón nos separa ¿Y cómo puedes creer que ese pueda enamorarse de alguien como tú? Me dijo Ron furioso

Hg: el tejón como tú le dices tiene nombre es cedric, y hay lo vez tú, así es como siempre me tratas, como si fuera poca cosa, como si alguien no fuera capaz de enamorarse de mí. Ron me miraba dolido y avergonzado, pero ya no me importaba. Escúchame Ron, todo lo que te dije lo voy a cumplir y solo una cosa lo cambiara y será que me trates como se debe y ahora si me disculpas tu hermana y Mia me están esperando. Antes de que él pudiera decirme yo me di la vuelta subiendo la escalera.

Cuando subí la escalera Mia y Ginny me miraban sorprendidas y comenzaron a aplaudirme, yo rodé los ojos al parecer habían oído mi conversación con Ron.

Ginny: wow fue increíble cómo le hablaste a mi hermano te admiro amiga. Dijo gin sonriéndome.

Mia: si estuvo genial, le tiraste todo a la cara a ese tonto, perdóname Ginny, pero tu hermano me cae mal. Mi amiga pelirroja le sonrió a Mia.

Ginny: no te preocupes Mia yo también creo que es un tonto por no saber aprovechar a hermy, pero ahora va a aprender.

Mia: pues qué bueno, pero ahora a la cama que ya es tarde. Dijo Mia

Hg: si tienes razón. Dije metiéndome a mi cama mientras las chicas hacían lo mismo. Oigan hoy fue un día muy cargado ¿no creen? Les dije a mis amigas

Ginny: ¿Por qué lo dices? Me pregunto Ginny

Hg: porque hoy estuve mostrando mi talento y Umbrich salió al ataque. Les dije a mis amigas recordando lo que paso con la profesora trelawney.

Mia: querrás decir que el sapo rosa salió al ataque jajajaja. Las tres nos reímos de eso.

Hg: ahaa si tienes razón jajá, bueno buenas noches chicas. Les dije a mis mejores amigas

Mia y Ginny: buenas noches hermy. Y así nos dormimos, yo pensando en todo lo que paso hoy, las cosas buenas y las cosas malas, lo de mostrar por fin mi talento y lo que Umbrich le hiso a la profesora trelawney, el beso que no pudo ser con ced por culpa de Ron y el por fin hacerme respetar por él, sin duda alguna hoy había sido un día muy agotador, pero con sus cosas buenas, y lo más bueno fue lo del casi beso con cedric, sin duda alguna algo sentía por mi cedric si no ¿Por qué Intentaría besarme? eso solo me dio esperanzas, conquistaría a ced le diría que lo amaba y que sea lo que dios quiera

* * *

 **Espero que les aya gustado chicas, actualizare pronto, BESOS cullenLaly**


	9. El Ejército de Dumbledore Y Uniéndonos

CAPITULO 9

EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE Y UNIENDONOS MÁS

Por cedric

Me desperté con los rayos del sol, mire mi reloj y eran las 9:00 con zach y yo decidimos despertarnos a esa hora ya que nos dimos cuenta de que no necesitábamos tanto tiempo como nuestros compañeros, además hoy era sábado, me levante de mi cama y otra vez me tenía que dedicar a la tarea titánica de despertar a zach.

Cd: zach despierta. Le dije dándole un almohadazo, como respuesta recibí un gruñido. Zach vamos, no sé ni porque tengo que levantarte yo. Le dije sacudiéndolo, caso perdido no se despertaba, asshh se acabó o despierta por las buenas o despierta por las malas, tome mi varita pronuncie el hechizo aguamenti y le tire una bola de agua en la cabeza.

Zach: ahhaaaaa. Grito zach, yo me largue a reír a carcajada limpia.

Cd: jajajajajajajaja debiste jajaja debiste haberte visto jajaja. Yo no podía parar de reír tanto que varios de mis compañeros se despertaron y al ver a zach se largaron a reír también.

Zach: PERO ¿QUE TE PASA IDIOTA? CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO. Me grito zach, yo solo me reía.

Cd: bueno ¿y qué querías que hiciera tonto? Jajá si tienes el sueño pesado, ahora levántate que tenemos que bañarnos. Él se levantó bufando y maldiciéndome en voz baja.

Entramos al baño nos bañamos y salimos a desayunar, entramos al comedor y ahí estaban los chicos, pero sobre todo estaba ella hermy la del canto de sirena es increíble la voz de Hermione, cuando la oí cantar me quede embelesado su voz parecía la de la más bella de las sirenas, cada vez la amaba más, cada vez me enamoraba más de ella y ese beso que casi nos dimos anoche iba a ser la cosa más hermosa que habría de pasarme, pero el estúpido de Weasley tuvo que interrumpir, pero tendría otras oportunidades de eso no había duda.

Nos acercamos a los chicos, pude notar que no estaba el Weasley menor ¿Por qué será? JA como si me importara. Zach y yo nos acercamos a los chicos que eran fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Mia y para mi sorpresa Oliver que hablaba muy animadamente con MI hermana, pero ¿Qué se trae este? Espero que no sea lo que me estoy pensando, cuando ya estuvimos al lado los saludamos.

Zach y Cd: hola chicos

Chicos: hola. Nos dijeron a coro.

Cd: Oliver ¿no que ibas a entrenar temprano? Lee pregunte a mi amigo que por cierto estaba muy pegadito a mi hermana ¬.¬

Ow: oh sí, pero como Mia ahora está en Hogwarts quiero aprovechar estar con ella. Yo alce una ceja ante lo que dijo, mientras que Mia se sonrojaba y zach, fred, George, Harry, Ginny y hermy se reían.

Ow: quiero decir bueno tu hermana es mi amiga ¿no? Tengo que pasar tiempo con mis amigos, despues de todo ella iba a Beauxbatons y no nos podíamos ver mucho ya que ella se quedaba algunas veces ahí en vacaciones. Me dijo Oliver algo apresurado, que digo algo recontra apresurado tanto que tuve que sacudir mi cabeza por lo aturdido que me dejo y creo que no fui el único porque los chicos se rieron de el por su forma de hablar.

Mia: valla y yo creí que era la única que podía hablar así de rápido. Provocando que los chicos volvieran a reír incluyéndome a mí, esta vez fue Oliver quien se sonrojo aumentando nuestras risas.

Ow: ¿quieren dejar de reírse de mí? Dijo Oliver algo enojado.

Hg: jajá lo siento Oliver. Zach y yo nos sentamos y empezamos a desayunar, luego yo me acorde de lo que habíamos hablado los chicos ayer, lo de que Harry nos enseñe a defendernos así que le pregunte que decidió.

Cd: oye Harry ¿Qué fue lo que decidiste con respecto a lo que tú sabes? Le pregunte

Hp: ¿a qué te refieres? Me pregunto el, yo rodé los ojos sabía que se estaba haciendo el tonto para que nosotros no le insistiéramos.

Hg: hay Harry no te hagas el tonto sabes de lo que te hablamos. Harry suspiro con resignación y dijo

Hp: si lo sé y si, acepto enseñarles, pero tenemos que buscar un lugar donde practicar y aliados.

Fred: de eso no hay duda, así que hagámoslo. Dijo fred

Hg: bien, primero tenemos que buscar un lugar donde reunirnos para convencer a los aliados, pero ya tengo un lugar en mente es en las tres escobas hay un cuarto que podrán prestarnos para hablar así que a las 17:00 nos vemos ahí. Dijo hermy.

Cd: Oliver y yo buscaremos aliados en el equipo de Quiddich, ósea a nuestros amigos más confiables ¿no Oliver? Dije viéndolo significativamente, esto de buscar aliados lo estaba usando como excusa para hablar seriamente con él por cómo estaba viendo a mi hermanita.

Ow: ¿QUE? Grito Oliver ganándose las miradas de chicos de otras mesas.

Zach: si Oliver querido, ve con ced. Oliver fulmino a zach con la mirada, y los gemelos y Harry se rieron de él adivinando la razón por la cual quería ir con el.

Hg: concuerdo con los chicos Oliver tu iras con ced a buscar aliados, Ginny, Harry irán juntos, fred y George bueno ustedes casi siempre hacen todo juntos, pero hoy se les sumara zach y Mia tu iras con Oliver a buscar aliados despues de que ced y el hayan terminado de hablar con sus amigos del equipo mientras iras conmigo y fred, George si encuentran a Ron díganle todo esto y que empiece a buscar aliados. Ellos asintieron.

Mia. Pero Hermione…. Se quejó mi hermana.

Hg: nada de peros Mia. La reto hermy.

Cd: bueno entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos Oliver. Dije tomándolo de su buzo y arrastrándolo a fuera del comedor, a lo lejos pude escuchar como Mia decía.

Mia: ¿y a este que le pasa? Ja como si no lo supiera, cuando ya estuvimos fuera del comedor encare a Oliver.

Cd: creo que tú ya sabes de lo que te quiero hablar no es así. Oliver soltó un suspiro y asintió.

Ow: si lo sé, es sobre Mia no es así.

Cd: si, Oliver yo he visto como la miras y tengo que decir que no la miras como si fuera tu hermanita porque yo sé cómo se mira a una hermana. Le dije a mi amigo

Ow: si ya se. Pero mira ced te voy a ser sincero, yo quiero a tu hermana he estado enamorado de ella hace ya mucho tiempo. Me dijo el, Oliver era mi amigo uno de los mejores ya que nuestra condición de capitanes de nuestros equipos nos unió bastante a lo largo de estos años y yo sabía que era un buen tipo, pero estábamos hablando de mi hermana.

Cd: si lo sé, para serte sincero hasta ahora lo note lo cual me hace sentir un tonto, porque ahora que recuerdo siempre estabas con ella y cuando la veías te brillaban los ojos. Dije con una sonrisa pícara, Oliver se sonrojo y yo estalle en carcajadas.

Ow: no te rías idiota, esto es serio quiero saber qué piensas con respecto a esto. Me dijo Oliver

Cd: bueno Oliver tu eres mi amigo y te quiero, eres como un hermano para mí al igual que Zach, Fred, George y ahora Harry, pero tienes que entender Mia es mi hermana, ella es la luz de mis ojos y como todo hermano soy celoso. Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Ow: lo sé ced, te entiendo. Me dijo el

Cd: pero también sé que tú eres un buen tipo y que no la harás sufrir, uno porque yo te castraría y del dolor que tendrías hay abajo no podrías subirte a una escoba. Oliver me miro espantado yo le sonreí maliciosamente y luego continúe. Y la razón dos es y que es la más importante, es que la amas lo veo y también sé que Mia te ama, es mi hermana la conozco y te deseo lo mejor con ella. Oliver me sonrió y luego dijo.

Ow: ¿de verdad? Me dijo el con una sonrisa.

Cd: si de verdad amigo. Le dije con una sonrisa.

Ow: si gracias por eso amigo, pero yo me refería más a lo que dijiste de Mia que ella me ama. Dijo el con una sonrisa, yo rodé los ojos.

Cd: ashh si soquete ella te ama solo que tú eres tan lerdo que no te das cuenta. Le dije divertido

Ow: ja y como tú te das cuenta todo ¿no? Me dijo el a la defensiva, yo lo mire extrañado

Cd: ¿de qué hablas? Le pregunte yo

Ow: oh vamos, cedric todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de Hermione. Yo me sonroje.

Cd: no sé de qué me hablas. Le dije haciéndome el tonto.

Ow: no te hagas el idiota, sabes de lo que te hablo y ¿sabes porque eres idiota? Me pregunto el

Cd: no ¿Por qué? Le pregunte yo

Ow: porque eres el único que no se da cuenta de que Hermione te ama. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendido.

Cd: ¿Qué? Y tú ¿Cómo sabes? Le dije

Ow: lo sé por cómo te mira, por cómo le brillan los ojos cada vez que te ve, además si te fijas las miradas que le da a Harry que es su amigo y la comparas con las que te da a ti, te darás cuenta que son diferentes, a él lo mira como a un amigo como a un hermano y a ti te mira como yo miro a Mia, con amor, pero no un amor de amigos, es un amor de almas gemelas un amor como el de nuestros padres cuando se casan ¿entiendes? Yo me quedé sorprendido, Oliver sí que se explico.

Cd: wow sí que te explicaste y ¿de verdad crees eso? Le pregunte

Ow: pues claro tonto se nota a kilómetros, solo que tu estas con tu plan de conquista y no notas que ya la tienes muerta. Dijo el sonriéndome arrogante y yo sonreí si era así no solo tenía una oportunidad con ella, tenía miles.

Cd: gracias Oliver. Dije sonriéndole

Ow: ¿Por qué? Me pregunto el extrañado yo me reí.

Cd: por abrirme los ojos con Hermione, gracias a ti sé que estoy logrando conquistarla. Él me sonrió

Ow: de nada amigo o debería decirte futuro cuñadito jajajajajaja. Yo rodé los ojos

Cd: yo que tú no me reiría amigo, aun puedo retractarme y quitarte mi aprobación. Le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, el al instante se calló y yo me reí.

Ow: bueno ya que ya "hablamos". Me dijo el haciendo comillas. Vallamos a reclutar a nuestros aliados que se nos va a hacer tarde.

Cd: si tienes razón vamos. Le dije

Oliver y yo estuvimos buscando aliados en el equipo de Quiddich durante una hora, luego de que terminamos Oliver tenía que irse con mi hermana así que lo acompañe, Mia venía con hermy, estábamos en el jardín de la escuela, las dos estaban hermosas, mi hermana traía un saco celeste una remera floreada de flores verdes y azules, un pantalón jean, un gorro de lana color olivo y unos zapatos color crema, hermy traía una remera color purpura, un saco de leopardo, un short negro, medias de nailon negras, botas de cuero con taco con encajes de piedritas de acero y un collar como tipo que usan los indios estaba levemente maquillada. Se veía hermosa y sexy, sentía que me caía la baba, hasta que Oliver me dio un codazo y ahí reaccione.

Ropa de Mia: .

Ropa de hermy: . /-mcqNUHM_

Cd: hola hermy, hermanita. Las salude

Hg: hola ced, Oliver. Nos saludó ella con una sonrisa hermosa. Díganme ¿Cómo les fue?

Ow: nos fue bastante bien, todos aceptaron al instante.

Mia: eso es genial Oliver. Dijo ella sonriéndole, yo rodé los ojos no puedo creer que estén coqueteando en frente mío y enzima Hermione se reía de mi comportamiento.

Mia: bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos ¿no Oliver?

Ow: si claro vamos, adiós chicos.

Cd: si adiós. Dije fulminándolo con la mirada, cuando lo perdí de vista a él y a mi hermana, Hermione para mi sorpresa estallo en carcajadas.

Hg: jajajajajajajajaja. Yo me quedé sorprendido por su repentina risa.

Cd: ¿y tú de que te ríes he? Le pregunte alzando una ceja.

Hg: jajaja me rio de que eres un hermano muy pero muy celoso ced jajá.

Cd: ¿te estas burlando de mi Granger? Dije acercándome a ella peligrosamente, mientras ella retrocedía. Porque si es así atente a las consecuencias. Le dije divertido

Hg: a ver déjame ver. Dijo ella poniendo su mano en su mentón como si estuviera pensando. Pues veras creo que SI. Me grito ella sacándome la lengua.

Cd: pues te lo advertí. Le dije lanzándome a ella, los dos caímos al piso por el impulso, por suerte caímos en el césped o nos hubiera dolido, cuando estuvimos en el piso empecé a hacerle cosquillas, hermy reía sin parar, que suerte que estábamos solos en el patio o esa escenita que estábamos haciendo seria patética.

Hg: jajajajajaja NO CEDRIC BASTA jaajajajajajaja. Hermione luchaba para zafarse de mis brazos así salvarse de las cosquillas.

Cd: no te dejare hasta que me pidas perdón Granger jajaja.

Hg: ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, LO SIENTO. Grito ella al instante deje de hacerle cosquillas, yo me pare y ella desde el piso me dijo. Estás loco lo sabias.

Cd: ¿quieres más cosquillas hermy? Dije volviendo a acercarme a ella.

Hg: oh no ni lo sueñes. Dijo ella levantándose rápidamente

Cd: jajaja eso te pasa por burlarte. Ella rodo los ojos y dijo

Hg: como sea, ¿Qué hablaste con Oliver?

Cd: ¿a qué te refieres? Le pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

Hg: no te hagas el tonto, sé muy bien que tú querías ir con Oliver para hablar con él.

Cd: bueno se ve que ya me conoces un poco. Le dije sonriéndole

Hg: pues será un poco mucho, porque te conozco bastante, eres fácil de analizar. Me dijo ella

Cd: ¿ha sí? Dije acercándome a ella coquetamente.

Hg: heeee sí. Dijo ella nerviosa, genial la ponía nerviosa, eso respaldaba lo que me dijo Oliver si ella me amaba todo sería más fácil podría confesarle mi amor y hacerla feliz. Bueno vamos a buscar más aliados ¿sí? Dijo ella para cambiar de tema

Cd: si vamos. Ella iba a avanzar, pero la tome de la cintura y le dije. Por cierto hoy estas hermosa y muy sexy. Ella se estremeció y me dijo.

Hg: gracias tuu tú también estas muy guapo. Yo le sonreí, no era presumido, pero hoy me veía bien, llevaba un saco negro con botones, una camisa negra, una remera gris y unas botas negras. sites/default/files/i/imgs/090319/Twilight-Edward-Pattinson_

Cd: gracias, vamos. Le dije sonriéndole, la tome de la mano y fuimos en busca de aliados.

Hermy y yo buscamos aliados durante dos horas, cuando ya conseguimos los suficientes fuimos en busca de Harry para ir a las tres escobas, encontramos a Harry con Ron y Ginny estaban en el comedor hablando, cuando Weasley vio que yo tenía de la mano a hermy me lanzo una mirada asesina mientras que Ginny y Harry sonrieron, oí como hermy lanzaba un bufido al ver a Weasley lo cual me sorprendió parecía que estaba enojada con él ¿Qué le habrá hecho ese idiota? Yo le di una mirada furiosa y él me sonrió altanero, luego desvió la mirada a hermy y la devoro con la mirada, era una mirada de lascivia MALDITO IDIOTA.

Hg: Harry, Ginny ¿Cómo les fue? Dijo ella ignorando a Weasley.

Ginny: bien hermy, muchos se nos unieron.

Ron: no vas a saludarme Hermione.

Hg: tú sabes porque no te saludo. Le dijo hermy enojada. Bueno chicos vamos ya van a ser las 17:00 y nuestros aliados no están esperando.

HP: si vamos. Dijo Harry

Los chicos y yo nos dirigimos hacia las tres escobas ahí estaban todos incluyendo a fred, George, zach, Mia y Oliver, entramos a las tres escobas a un cuarto que había al fondo con Harry rezongando detrás nuestro diciendo que tal vez esto está mal todos, nos sentamos en unas sillas.

hg: bueno todos sabemos porque estamos aquí, porque necesitamos un profesor de defensas uno de verdad. Dijo hermy

: ¿Y Por qué? Lo necesitaríamos. Pregunto un chico creo que era Cormac Mclaguen

Ron: ¿Por qué? Porque quien tu sabes regreso tonto. Dijo Weasley

CM: Eso dicen ellos.

Hg: eso dice Dumbledore.

Cm: y Dumbledore lo dice porque ellos lo dicen.

Mia: mira si no nos crees tienes la puerta abierta. Dijo mi hermana enojada

: Y si Harry y Diggory nos dijeran algo sobre la noche en la que casi mueren. Hablo un chico el cual no sabía su nombre, Yo me tense no quería hablar sobre eso ese día había sido muy traumático, casi había perdido la vida y casi había perdido a un amigo, ¿Cómo era posible que no nos creyeran despues de que estuviéramos en la enfermería débiles? Me levante furioso y dije.

Cd: Harry y yo no hablaremos sobre esa noche y si no les gusta pues tienen la puerta abierta. Harry también se levantó y le dijo a Hermione al oído.

Hp: ya vámonos Hermione solo están aquí porque nos creen unos fenómenos. Harry y yo íbamos a irnos, pero hermy nos detuvo.

Hg: por favor esperen chicos. En ese momento hablo luna

Ll: Harry ¿es verdad que sabes hacer el encantamiento patronus? Pregunto ella

Hg: si y el año pasado peleo con quien ustedes saben.

Ron: y no solo eso también peleo con 100 dementores a la vez.

Deán: yo no sabía eso Harry. Dijo deán

Nl: y también mato un basilisco en la cámara de los secretos.

Ginny: es verdad el me salvo. Dijo Ginny

Hp: esperen si hice eso, pero no siempre estuve solo.

Hg: es simple modestia. Dijo hermy

Hp: no, es la verdad Hermione, oigan esas cosas suenan fantásticas cuando lo dicen así, pero la verdad es que siempre recibí ayuda, la verdad es que no es fácil estar en esas situaciones, si fallas en la escuela al otro día vas y lo intentas de nuevo, pero cuando estas a un minuto de ver morir a un amigo no tienen idea de lo que se siente. Dijo Harry viéndome a mí

Cd: lo que dice Harry es verdad ustedes no saben la impotencia que yo sentí cuando no pude ayudarlo, ver como lo torturaban y no poder ayudarlo fue horrible. Dije sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían. Todos nos veían, fred y George con nostalgia.

Hg: tienen razón chicos no sabemos lo que se siente, pero por eso te necesitamos Harry para poder vencer a…. Voldemort. Yo me sorprendí Hermione jamás había dicho su nombre.

: El volvió ¿verdad? Dijo un chico llamado nigal de primero o de segundo. Yo asentí con la cabeza, inmediatamente todos se pararon y comenzaron a firmar la lista del ejercito de Dumbledore, cuando cho estuvo cerca me dio una mirada que me daba cuando éramos novios, claro que Harry no lo noto, pero hermy si y lanzo un bufido de molestia ¿acaso estaba celosa? Cuando todos firmaron los chicos y yo nos encaminamos hacia al castillo.

Hp: tenemos que encontrar un lugar para practicar. Dijo Harry

Cd: la casa de los gritos. Dije yo

Hp: es muy pequeña.

Hg: el bosque prohibido.

Ron: ni lo sueñes. Dijo Weasley

Zach: ¿miedo Weasley? Dijo zach yo me reí al igual que los gemelos y Oliver.

Ron: en tus sueños Smith. Dijo el Weasley furioso.

Mia: ya basta no peleen. Dijo mi hermana, pero yo vi que también reía.

Ginny: oye Harry ¿Qué pasara si Umbridge nos descubre?

Hg: que importa. Todos la miramos sorprendidos esa no era la prefecta Granger. Digo ¿no? Es emocionante, Romper las reglas. Yo sonreí y dije

Cd: ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Hermione Granger? Pregunte yo divertido.

Hg: nada, al menos algo positivo ocurrió hoy.

Hp: ¿Qué cosa? Pregunto Harry

Hg: cho no te quitaba la mirada de encima. Dijo hermy ¿pero cuando fue eso? De todas formas sonreí, la única que no sonrió fue Ginny.

Llegamos al castillo y todos fuimos a la sala de Gryfindor, allí nos sentamos en el sillón y empezamos a charlar de cómo iba a ser el ejército que iba a enseñar Harry, despues de una hora Mia, Ginny, fred, George, Oliver, zach, Harry y Ron se fueron a dormir, zach obviamente se fue a nuestra sala común y así quedamos hermy y yo.

Hg: hoy fue un día muy atareado ¿no crees? Me dijo hermy yo le sonreí.

Cd: si es verdad, pero creo que esto del ejercito nos servirá mucho. Le dije con una sonrisa.

Hg: oye vi cómo te miraba cho. Me dijo hermy yo la mire extraño.

Cd: creí que era a Harry al que miraba, tú lo dijiste. Ella soltó un bufido dejándome aún más confundido.

Hg: si, pero también te miraba a ti y no específicamente como a un amigo. Yo sonreí pícaro.

Cd: ¿celosa? Le pregunte acercándome a ella que estaba al lado mío en el sillón. Ella se puso nerviosa.

Hg: sueñas Diggory, solo no me gusta el hecho de que parece que está jugando con Harry y contigo. Me dijo ella.

Cd: pues no te creo. Dije acercándome más a ella.

Hg: pues créelo y ya no me molestes. Dijo ella levantándose.

Cd: bueno ya no te molesto, pero con una condición. Le dije

Hg: ¿Cuál? Me pregunto ella curiosa.

Cd: que me cantes una canción. Le pedí ilusionado quería volver a escuchar su vos.

Hg: ced no sé.

Cd: por favor. Dije haciéndole un puchero ella dio un suspiro y dijo.

Hg: está bien, déjame ir por mi guitarra ¿sí?

Cd: claro aquí te espero. Le dije ella subió las escaleras espere 5 minutos y luego ella volvió.

Hg: bien volví ¿Qué quieres que te cante?

Cd: pues no se ¿tienes alguna canción tuya además que la que cantaste en clase?

Hg: si tengo una, en realidad pensaba cantársela a fred y George porque malfoy les había dicho que no servían para nada y que eran unos traidores de sangre, a ellos no les importo mucho pero los puso algo melancólicos así que les iba a cantar esta canción, pero para serte sincera esta canción la escribí para ti.

Cd: ¿enserio? Pregunte sonriendo.

Hg: si quería darte un regalo por haberte vuelto mi amigo la canción se llama You Sound Good To Me, dime si te gusta y seme sincero. Dijo sonriéndome

Cd: claro y creo que eso no lo tienes que decir. Ella me sonrió, no podía creerlo ella escribió una canción para mí, hermy se acomodó y empezó a tocar la guitarra y luego de un momento empezó a cantar.

Este es el link de la canción de hermy.

watch?v=AHz9qFCZOvs

Esta es la traducción para que entiendan: watch?v=M_yF44G852g

Hg: The full moon is shining like a spotlight  
Yeah I could just sit and listen to you talking all night  
When you whisper yeah  
Baby when you lean in, yeah  
I get a crazy, crazy good kind of feeling

Yo no lo creía, su vos era hermosa, ella estaba cantando esto para mí y lo poco que oí me pareció genial

It's like amen from the back of the choir  
Sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires  
Kick back sitting by a crackling fire  
Strummin' them guitar strings  
And like an old song on the radio  
That you grew up to and everybody knows  
Rushin' of the water when the river rolls  
Winding wild and free

En esta estrofa hermy me miraba, ella sentía todo eso conmigo, yo la hacía sentir así, me sentía tan feliz tan lleno de esperanzas, si Hermione sentía eso conmigo significa que estaba sintiendo algo por mí.

Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me, hm...hm...hm  
Like a melody  
Baby, you sound good to me

En esta parte hermy me miraba, ella me decía que yo sonaba bien para ella.

Tell me all of your stories  
And don't you leave nothin' out  
Cause, baby, I ain't in a hurry  
Every little thing you say  
Got a real nice ring to it  
The way it rolls off your lips  
And, oh, when you give me that Kiss

Yo para Hermione en su canción era perfecto, todo de mi le gustaba, al final de la estrofa ella menciono lo del beso guiñándome un ojo y yo solté una carcajada como desearía que eso fuera verdad, pero lo iba a ser.

It's like amen from the back of the choir  
Sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires  
Kick back sitting by a crackling fire  
Strummin' them guitar strings  
And like an old song on the radio  
That you grew up to and everybody knows  
Rushin' of the water when the river rolls  
Winding wild and free

Yo estaba súper emocionado jamás me habían dedicado una canción tan hermosa, de hecho jamás me habían dedicado una y me alegraba que hermy allá sido la primera.

Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me, hm...hm...hm  
Like a melody  
Baby, you sound good to me

Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me, hm...hm...hm  
Like a melody  
Baby, hum...hum

Hermione me sonreía en todo momento y yo la miraba con otra sonrisa, con esta canción ella me hiso sentir especial.

It's like amen from the back of the choir  
Sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires  
Kick back sitting by a crackling fire  
Strummin' them guitar strings  
And like an old song on the radio  
That you grew up to and everybody knows  
Rushin' of the water when the river rose  
Winding wild and free

Sin duda alguna esta canción la iba a llevar en mi corazón siempre, esta canción era lo más hermoso que me habían regalado, era la esperanza de que mi amor por hermy podía ser posible, si ella sentía todo eso cuando yo estaba cerca de ella significaba que tenía una oportunidad con ella.

Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me, hm...hm...hm  
Like a melody  
Baby, you sound good to me

A cada segundo que conocía más a Hermione me sentía más enamorado, ella era el ser más especial que había conocido, ella me estaba sonriendo yo seguía escuchando su vos, pero vi que ya estaba terminando.

Baby, you sound good to me  
Baby, you sound so good to me, hm...hm...hm  
Like a melody  
Baby, you sound good to me

Cuando ella termino yo la mire con amor, con devoción ella había hecho que este día sea un día inolvidable, ella me miro nerviosa y con una sonrisa esperando que dijera algo.

Hg: y dime que te pareció ¿te gusto? Me pregunto ella

Cd: no, no me gusto. Ella puso cara triste y estuve a punto de reírme ¿Cómo podía creer que no me gusto su canción? Me fascino Hermione tu canción fue lo más hermoso que me han regalado. Le dije ella levanto su cara y me sonrió.

Hg: ¿de verdad? Me pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

Cd: pues claro fue hermosa, gracias. Le dije con una sonrisa para luego darle un abrazo.

Hg: de nada ced yo te quiero mucho. Me dijo ella separándose de mí.

Cd: y yo a ti hermy a fred y a George les va a encantar tu canción.

Hg: ¿tú crees?

Cd: claro fue hermosa, oye ¿se la vas a cantar en la clase de Angie?

Hg: si es el mejor lugar. Dijo ella

Cd: oye hermy ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hg: si claro ced ¿Qué es?

Cd: ¿le vas a dedicar esta canción también a Ron? Ella bufo

Hg: no, ni loca se la dedico. Yo la mire sorprendido pero feliz aun así pregunte.

Cd: pero ¿Por qué? Es tu amigo ¿o no? Ella suspiro y dijo.

Hg: no ya no somos amigos, digamos que le puse un punto suspensivo a nuestra amistad. Yo fruncí el seño

Cd: pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Hg: bueno tu sabes que Ron nunca me trato muy bien que digamos, siempre había una pelea y ayer no fue la excepción, yo me canse y le dije que ya no seriamos amigos hasta que empezara a tratarme bien.

Cd: entiendo y ¿Por qué pelearon? Le pregunte curioso

Hg: por ti. Me dijo hermy, yo la mire extraño.

Cd: ¿por mí? Pregunte extraño

Hg: si por ti, bueno tu sabes que a Ron jamás le gusto que fuéramos amigos y discutimos por eso el té insulto y yo me enoje y le dije todo lo que te conté.

Cd: gracias por defenderme hermy y lamento que hallas terminado tu amistad con él por mi culpa. Le dije apenado

Hg: no tienes por qué disculparte ced, yo te defendí porque te quiero además Ron tiene que aprender a respetarme y a respetar a los demás. Dijo ella dándome una linda sonrisa yo se la devolví.

Cd: gracias hermy. Le dije todavía sonriéndole

Hg: ¿Por qué? Me pregunto ella con una sonrisa

Cd: por hacerme sentir especial el día de hoy con tu canción. Dije mirándola con amor

Hg: jaja no hice nada que no sea cierto, tu eres especial ced. Yo le sonreí y la abrace, la amaba mucho. Bueno ahora creo que deberías ir a tu sala ya son las 21:45 y no quiero que te regañen. M dijo ella yo hice un puchero y dije.

Cd: quiero quedarme un ratito más. Hermione rodo los ojos al ver mi cara y dijo.

Hg: oh no jovencito ya es tarde, además ya te consentí con lo de la canción y no sigas haciéndome es carita tierna. Me dijo mirándome con carita también tierna yo sonreí, había encontrado un punto débil en Hermione, pero ella tenía razón ya tenía que irme.

Cd: está bien. Dije suspirando. Pero con la condición de que me acompañes a la salida. Así podría hablar un poquito más con ella.

Hg: bueno vamos. Dijo hermy yo le sonreí y me levante del sofá junto a ella nos en caminamos a la salida y ella dijo. Oye ced ¿crees que el ejército de Dumbledore sirva para algo? Me pregunto ella yo le sonreí

Cd: pues yo creo incluso que antes de que se hallan unido nuestros aliados sirvió de algo. Le dije sonriendo

Hg: ¿así? ¿En qué? Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

Cd: en que estuvimos todo el día juntos. Le sonreí ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Hg: si es verdad. Dijo hermy

Cd: y no solo eso sino que también creo que el ejército de Dumbledore va a terminar por uniéndonos más. Ella me sonrió y me dijo.

Hg: pues entonces el ejército de Dumbledore servirá de mucho, aunque no creo que pueda unirme más a ti porque ya lo estoy. Dijo ella mirándome de manera tierna, yo la abrece y dije.

Cd: te quiero hermy.

Hg: y yo a ti ced eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Me dijo ella yo me sentí plenamente feliz.

Cd: y tú para mí también hermy. Dije separándome de ella

Hg: buenas noches ced. Dijo ella mirándome tiernamente

Cd: buenas noches hermy que descasen bien. Dije dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y luego un abrazo.

Hg: nos vemos mañana ced, para buscar un lugar para el ejército.

Cd: claro hermy nos vemos. Le di en último beso en la mejilla y me fui no sin antes de verla una vez más y darle una sonrisa que ella me devolvió antes de entrar a la sala de Gryfindor.

Yo me fui a mi sale feliz tarareando la canción de hermy, hoy había sido un buen día hermy me había dedicado la canción más hermosa de la tierra, llegue a mi sale subí a mi cuarto y me acosté pensando que sin duda alguna el ejercito de Dumbledore estaba uniéndonos más.


End file.
